Eclipse
by gorenrocks
Summary: This is the sequel to Greater Than Good
1. Default Chapter

Eclipse By Liz Gregg Chapter 1  
  
_I don't recognize myself.  
_  
Mary Margaret Skalany stared at the stranger in the mirror while she brushed her long brunette hair. Wild extremes of emotions assaulted her senses and stretched her nerves to the limit. The past few days had turned her life upside down. Her mind raced as she ticked off a list of events - a thug beat her up, two bombs nearly destroyed all that was dear to her, she'd lost Peter Caine as her partner, and, in what was the most dramatic development-  
  
"Mary Margaret?"  
  
The familiar voice brought her back to reality, morning in the tiny apartment kitchen, and she felt the rush of blood as it colored her face and heated her body.  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course, that sounds good." She smiled and drummed her fingers on the hard surface of the round oak table, staring at her own and very personal dramatic development: her lover, Kwai Chang Caine. She still couldn't quite believe they were together.  
  
Her next words tumbled out in a rush. "And then what will you do?"  
  
Caine sat directly across from her, and when he leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing, she knew her shot in the dark failed and she'd made no sense at all. Served her right; she wasn't listening and it wasn't Caine's fault.  
  
"Caine, I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I really am sorry! You-" she stopped, letting the love in his quiet gaze calm her. "You do understand, don't you," she said, and relaxed a bit. "Thank you." She reached for his hands, just as his stretched out to accept her touch. "So much has happened, Caine, and so quickly. We really need to talk."  
  
"You," he said, squeezing her hands and pulling her up with him as he stood, "will be late for work. If you do not get dressed." As he drew her close, Mary Margaret could feel the Shaolin's gaze, like a lingering caress, as it slid meaningfully down the length of her body. Their eyes met. "Now is not the time to talk."  
  
"But when we have the time, we don't do a lot of talking," she murmured, pressing against him, her body getting warmer by the second.

Her lover smiled and winked, and then he stroked her chin. Mary Margaret couldn't help it, she closed her eyes, knowing what would come next and wanting it very much. She felt his fingers slide through her hair before he kissed her, and for a few wonderful moments she pretended that she had all day and they would go back to bed and...  
  
Caine pulled back, stopping both the kiss and her fantasy.  
  
"It's a good thing you have willpower," she said with a sigh.  
  
"I...do not."  
  
"Oh, no?"  
  
"No. But I fear Captain Simms will blame me if you are late again." Skalany chuckled as Caine continued. "And she will tell Peter. He will not approve."

Skalany's giggle erupted into laughter. "He'd have a hell of a lot of nerve! But you're right about Simms - except that the Captain will blame both of us. So I really do have to go."  
  
Skalany started to turn, but then hesitated. "You-you're not really afraid of Simms, are you?"  
  
Caine looked away for a moment, as if pondering his reply. "Perhaps not," he answered seriously, but his brown eyes sparkled and betrayed his amusement. "But I do not wish to face Peter's anger."  
  
"I can understand that," Skalany agreed. Even though she knew that Caine was teasing, she had witnessed a few of Peter's angry outbursts and actively avoided him when he was in a bad mood. "Don't forget, we're having lunch with Peter this afternoon. We're meeting at your place." She blinked and then rubbed her chin."Um...that would be his place. Which used to be your place. Because, of course, now that you're staying here, this is your place--"  
  
"Mary Margaret," Caine said softly.  
  
"And I'm not sure exactly what time I can get out."  
  
"I will be there."  
  
Caine looked so serious that she smiled before she kissed him one more time, then buckled down to face the long day ahead.Kwai Chang Caine stopped in front of the old brownstone building he had lived in for three years. He had always thought of the loft as his quarters -- a place to sleep, a sun-filled room that nourished his plants, a place where he could be reached in times of trouble. But as hard as it was for friends to understand, he had never considered it his home.  
  
When Caine believed Peter was dead, he vowed he would never rest until he found Peter's essence. During Caine's six months of wandering, he'd never found his son's spirit and therefore had never truly found a home. The weary priest never dreamed he'd one day find a grown man, flesh and blood as well as heart and soul. Peter had changed dramatically; for one thing, he was not the young child Caine had lost and mourned for so long. Caine rejoiced every moment spent with his volatile son, but grieved anew for the little boy he had not been able to nurture and watch grow to manhood.  
  
Arriving at the doorway to the loft pulled him out of his reverie, and he stood unnoticed while he observed his son talking to Mary Margaret. He loved them both, but his heart swelled with intense tenderness for Peter. Caine had not yet spoken to his son about the ceremony of the brands; he had not shared his pride and gratitude. Amazingly, the priest's usually controlled thoughts surged unchecked, and his emotions expanded so rapidly that he was unable to confine them to his own consciousness. Caine shuddered as a blast of energy hit Peter so hard the young Shaolin physically lurched back.  
  
Peter turned and stared directly at him. His son whispered, "Pop?" and then quickly approached Caine. "Are you all right?" Placing both hands on Caine's shoulders, Peter looked straight into his eyes. "I-I...didn't hear you come in but I sure felt...something! What the hell is going on? "  
  
Caine could not speak and he bit down hard on his lip, focusing on the pain, struggling to regain emotional control. Caine squeezed Peter's hand and held his concerned gaze, letting himself be open to his son's curious yet cautiously probing mind. He was relieved when Peter's worried features began to soften and tense body began to relax. Peter smiled, almost shyly, and Caine knew that his son identified Caine's feelings for what they were - pride and love.  
  
Peter grabbed Caine into a fierce hug. "Ah, Dad. You don't have to hide this stuff from me. I love you, too."  
  
When finally Caine dared to look at Mary Margaret, and her eyes met his, Caine felt the rush of unrestrained emotion pour from him once again. He watched her hand clutch at her neck and her cheeks develop a rosy pink glow. But this time, Caine was prepared. Reacting quickly, he covered her hand with his and lifted it to his lips for a kiss. Her flesh was warm and soft, and lightly scented.  
  
"Mary Margaret," Caine said quietly, taking her other hand and squeezing both of them, reassuring her, "I am happy to see you."  
  
Peter cleared his throat loudly. "If I had any sense, I would make up an excuses and let you two go off on your own. But I have no sense and I'm starving. So where will it be?"  
  
"Um..." Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "How about pizza?"  
  
"Okay," agreed Peter. "You two behave while I get my wallet."  
  
After Peter left the room, Caine motioned to Mary Margaret and led her to the balcony. She was shaking and he could feel her extreme nervousness. Surrounded by plants and herbs, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"What just happened, Caine?" she whispered, after catching her breath.  
  
Caine caressed her cheek. "I am not sure. I think that the stress of the past few days have-" Caine sighed and shook his head. He did not fully understand what happened and was unable to explain, so he told her what he knew. "When I saw both of you, I was... overwhelmed by emotions. But," he kissed one of her hands, "I revealed nothing that you both did not already know."  
  
"Well any doubt I had is gone now. This is hard to handle in public!"  
  
Caine smiled and agreed, "Yes, very hard. I will come up with something."  
Mary Margaret giggled just as Peter came bursting into the workroom.  
  
"Hey, Pop! Skalany! Where'd you go?"  
  
Holding hands, Caine and Mary Margaret walked in from the balcony. Grinning from ear to ear, Skalany said, "Your father was just showing me his plant. I mean his plants!" she amended quickly.  
  
Peter's expression was unreadable and only a slight hesitation before his reply hinted of discomfort. "Right," Peter finally said in a clipped tone. "I know you've waited a long time to see his plants, Skalany." A foot tapping the floor reflected what Caine knew were emotions tugging at Peter's heart. "Now let's get out of here before anything decides to take root."The three were seated at a small booth in a popular pizza joint near Chinatown waiting for both the pizza and Caine's garden salad to arrive.  
  
"Dad, did you visit Kermit this morning? I called the hospital but he'd already checked out."  
  
Caine nodded. "I saw him early this morning. His fever was finally down. I believe they wanted him to stay for...observation? But Kermit did not wish to do so. He signed himself out."  
  
"That sounds like Kermit," Peter muttered. "Did you try to talk him into staying?"  
  
"I did not. He can rest at home, and in more comfort than a hospital."  
  
"Honestly, Pop, do you think Kermit is going to rest at home?"  
  
"Kermit will have to give in to the demands of his body. If he wishes to restore harmony between his physical and spiritual being, he will need the proper rest and meditation."  
  
"Kermit Griffin in physical and spiritual harmony. Now that's a scary thought," said Mary Margaret.  
  
"I'll bring him some dinner and make sure he's okay," said Peter. "But you know, Skalany, Dad's right. Kermit is going to need all of his strength because he has one hell of a mess to unravel when he gets back. Anything new?"  
  
"No. Not one new lead. Everything's buried, covered up, or simply gone. And nobody dares to try to even turn on Kermit's computer."  
  
Peter started to speak when a young man arrived at the table and set down a large extra cheese pizza. His hunger took precedence; they could continue the conversation the next day."You didn't eat, Caine."  
  
Caine and Mary Margaret stood on the sidewalk in front of the pizzeria. The priest smiled as a light breeze tossed strands of her hair about her face and neck, tickling her skin.  
  
"I apologize for not telling you how beautiful you look today. I remember the last time I saw you in this dress."  
  
Puzzled, she tilted her head slightly and said, "You do?" She couldn't remember ever wearing the dress in his company. Funny, at that moment, she couldn't remember ever wearing it at all.  
  
Caine's expression was slightly amused. "You wore it when you invited me on a 'picnic' on a day you decided to take off from work, by your own accord. Champagne and tofu, I believe you said you had packed."  
  
She gasped slightly and said "That's right-I remember now! I was so embarrassed that I must have blocked it out of my memory!"  
  
Suddenly, a pedestrian harshly bumped them before moving on with no apology. Caine slipped his arm around her and guided them to the shelter of a nearby storefront. Fingers stroking her hand, he said, "You have no cause for embarrassment. I was tempted to go with you on that picnic. I wanted to spend time with you. I will never forget seeing you in this dress. Mary Margaret, it was never you who was wrong. I have just been too stubborn to acknowledge it."  
  
Mary Margaret was surprised and touched by his confession and reeling from the turbulence of the day. She knew she had to get back to work but didn't want to leave him. "Will your feelings still be here like this when I get off duty?"

Capturing a loose strand of her hair swept by a gust of wind, he said, "What you felt earlier is always with me, but not always so broadly transmitted. In time, you will learn how to connect with it when you choose and to control the level of...intensity." Caine paused. "We can discuss this more comfortably, later," he finished.  
  
A queasy uneasiness settled in her stomach and she couldn't hold back her questions. "Why haven't I connected with these feelings before now, and," taking a deep breath, she blurted, "Are you going to be okay with these emotions swirling around all of a sudden? Are you planning on staying in town?"  
  
Caine sighed, "Mary Margaret, we both just connected only three days ago. There are things happening that I do not fully understand. I need to...we need to find our answers, together."  
  
_Might as well go for the grand slam,_ she thought, and charged ahead before she lost her nerve. "Listen," she said, "I don't know how on earth we'll find one single answer with all these hours I'm working. I've been thinking about something, and I want to ask you before I go back. The day after tomorrow is my day off. I have a couple of vacation days due soon and I want to ask the Captain if I can use them now. Combined with my day off we could have three or four days together. We can get the hell out of here and go someplace secluded. Caine, I think we really need it."  
  
"I admit I had thought about going on a quiet retreat. I realized that the timing was bad, but," he smiled, "if your Captain gives you permission, we can go...together."  
  
When she realized he'd said yes she grinned and threw her arms around her lover. "I wish we could celebrate our decision right now, this minute," she whispered, hugging him hard, "but I have to go back to work."  
  
"When you are off duty and we are together," he answered, "it will be something very special." Caine kissed her again lightly and then backed away as they reluctantly parted company.  
  
..._but they were both unaware of the hatred and evil that simmered behind eyes that had watched the entire scene. Disgusting! He must be at least twenty years older than she is. No matter, let him have the bitch. Let them bask in the glow of their lust, thinking they're in love. He will grow soft and complacent in her arms. And that is how he will be crushed. _

End Part 1


	2. eclipse2

Eclipse Liz Gregg Part 2  
  
Peter Caine walked restlessly through the city, thinking about his father. His experience with Caine at the loft had both exhilarated and overwhelmed him. Searching through his memories, he was sure he hadn't such felt pure love and acceptance from his father since he was very young, back in the temple. Now he couldn't wait to talk his dad alone.  
  
_Yes, talk to Caine alone._ But Peter wondered when that would be, because from the strong vibes he'd picked up this afternoon, it seemed Skalany was here to stay. Once he let the thought rise to his conscious mind he knew he could tackle it head on. God, he felt like an idiot. Here he was, a Shaolin priest who'd endured the ordeal of the brands, worrying whether his Pop would have time for him. Looking around, he realized he'd been heading in the direction of Mary Margaret's apartment, the very same one his father now shared with her. Skalany had gone back work; maybe he could talk to the old man alone.  
  
Approaching the building he slowed when he sensed that his father was not there. Coming to a stop, he closed his eyes and searched for the warm thread of his father's presence, then almost jumped as he felt not a thread, but a live wire right in front of him. He opened his eyes just in time to avoid Mary Margaret running him down. Holding out both arms, he softened the impact and they both avoided crashing to the sidewalk.  
  
"Whoa, Skalany, slow down! Where are you going? Is Pop behind you?"  
  
"No Peter, I don't know where he is. I had to go home and change my clothes. I just found out I'm in a big operation tonight and that dress would've never made it. I'm really excited about this, although I'll miss--" Skalany stopped. "Walk with me, Peter. I'm going to pick up my car and I'm already running late."  
  
Peter released her hands and they started walking.  
  
"You started to say, 'I'll miss'. What is it that you'll miss, this week's episode of Melrose Place? The weekly call from your mother? What?"  
  
Mary Margaret said nothing while she fished around in her purse. When she pulled out her keys she finally answered him. "Peter, I should let your father tell you this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. If I can get the time off, he and I are going away for a few days to try and figure all this out. I don't know where we're going yet, but I'm sure you'll be able to find Caine if you need him."  
  
"Not if he doesn't want me to find him." Unwelcome bitterness crept into his voice like weeds poking through cracks in a sidewalk. But weeds also represented a stubborn struggle for survival.  
  
They had nearly reached the garage where Mary Margaret's car was being detailed. "Peter, I know this is difficult for you," she began.  
  
"Skalany, you have no idea what this is for me. I just hope you know what it is for my father. Do you really think the two of you living together is going to work? It doesn't exactly go with his image."  
  
"And what image is that, Peter?" Mary Margaret shot back, "One of a celibate priest who must always put other people's needs, including yours, before his own?"  
  
"Mary Margaret, I...I don't know what to say. The last couple of days have turned me upside down." He looked at his arms and thought of the brands. "I guess having these doesn't mean I'll have all the answers."  
  
"Peter, I know your father has had the same thought. You should go and talk to him. You know I love him, you know that from when we had to enter his Bardo. But don't you ever forget, partner -- I was your friend first! I'll always be your friend. That will never change."  
  
She surprised him with that, and again when she grabbed both his arms, reached up and kissed his cheek. "Go see your father," she said, "He's with the Ancient, I think. You two need to talk, and I won't be home until late, so I won't be in the way. Wish me luck, Peter."

Kwai Chang Caine sat in a chair next to Lo Si and drained the last of his tea from the porcelain cup. Other than pleasantries, the two had not exchanged many words since Caine arrived at the Ancient's apothecary. Finally, Lo Si reached over and gripped his old friend's arm.  
  
"I cannot read your mind, my dear friend. You will not let me. Shall we verbally spar, then get to the point, or shall we simply get to the point?" Lo Si let go of Caine's arm and leaned back; he seemed quite pleased with his argument.  
  
"What point is that, Master?" Caine asked.  
  
Lo Si raised one eyebrow and folded his arms. Caine sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I am worried about Peter," Caine finally admitted. "Much has happened since he received the brands, to both him and me. I sense his need to talk, yet..." The priest finished with a shrug.  
"And you, Kwai Chang Caine, do you also need to talk to your son?"  
  
Caine sat quietly a moment, than conceded, "I do."  
  
"Yet you did not approach Peter. You did not press him to set a time for the two of you to talk."  
  
I, too, am unsure of what to say. You are indeed wise, my old friend.

I am also very ancient. Lo Si's eyes twinkled. He rose and pulled Caine up from his seat.  
  
"You have finished your tea, Kwai Chang Caine. Now you must leave."  
  
Caine looked at him in surprise. "Lo Si, surely you must sense Peter's impending arrival!"  
  
"Whatever Peter's intentions, Kwai Chang Caine, it would be best if you are not here." Lo Si, smiling smugly, stared up at his friend. "It would be best for Peter to talk to me and clear his head before he speaks to his father."

Caine, unwilling to risk losing the opportunity to talk to Peter, pursed his lips disapprovingly, but he picked up his jacket and hat. "Very well, master. I bow to your judgment."  
  
"Go quickly, and do not worry. I will send him to you!" Lo Si smiled gleefully. Shaking his head, Caine left the apothecary.

Peter decided to take Mary Margaret's advice and talk to his father. Arriving at the Ancient's apothecary, he entered to find him clearing teacups. "Hi, Lo Si," Peter said.  
  
Peter closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He noticed the faint, earthy scent of familiar incense. Lifting his arm, he closed his fingers to his palm as if he could capture a piece of the lingering, warm essence his father had left behind.  
  
"I know. I just missed him."  
  
"You did, Peter, but he is very anxious to talk with you," said Lo Si as he moved to sit down.  
  
"Really?" asked Peter. "He said that?"  
  
Lo Si smiled and said, "Your father cannot wear his stoic mask with me, young Caine. He did not use those exact words, but his emotions were very clear today."  
  
"Yeah, I felt that, too."  
  
"As are yours."  
  
Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, that's not all that unusual for me. Pop's another story, though. Lo Si, things have changed so fast, I feel like I'm running on a treadmill and it keeps going faster. I'm not getting anywhere. I never, not in a million years, thought I would ever say this, but--"  
  
"Go on," Lo Si prompted.  
  
"I almost, well...I think I could handle his leaving again better than I'm handling this...new development. Pop and Mary Margaret living together, that is."  
  
"Peter, even as a young boy, your mother was gone, and you shared the special place in your father's heart with no one else." The Ancient paused for a moment.  
  
"Perhaps you should search your heart to see if your feelings about your father's relationship serve an additional purpose."  
  
"Serve an additional purpose? Now you're getting cryptic on me, Lo Si!"  
  
"Think about the path you have decided to travel. You have left your police career behind you. Have you yet to discuss this with your father?"  
  
Peter knew that he'd buried his feelings about taking the brands. Ideas about his role in the community were racing through his mind. The word had spread that Peter had resigned, and already he'd been deluged by e-mails and phone calls with offers of jobs and requests for his time. He was nervous and wanted to talk to Caine about it. Suddenly, the urge to see his father overwhelmed him and he started toward the door.  
  
"Go to him now, young Caine. He waits for you."  
  
"Okay," Peter said, and as an afterthought, added, "why do I get the feeling that you two planned this whole thing?"  
  
Peter started to knock at the door to Mary Margaret's apartment, then smiled and lowered his arm. Why bother knocking? He knows I'm here, I know he's alone.  
  
"Pop?" he called, stepping inside, closing the door behind him. He stood for a moment and surveyed the living room. Comfortable furniture rested on hardwood floors and a few impressionist prints hung on the walls, but that was about it. That's good. I can't imagine Pop sitting in a room cluttered with knick-knacks.  
  
"Pop?"  
  
Caine walked in with a dishtowel slung over his shoulder. "Join me in the kitchen, my son."  
  
Peter sat at the small kitchen table and watched Caine remove plates from the dishwasher and put them in the cabinets. From time to time, Caine would take the towel off his shoulder and dry a piece that held a few drops of water. Peter noticed a teakettle heating on the stove.  
  
"Wow, Pop. Skalany's gonna love this!" Caine turned and shot him a warning glance. Peter chuckled. "Seriously, I can't get over this, you actually living here. Hell, I still can't believe the two of you, you know," Peter felt himself blush, "got together...whatever!"  
  
Caine said nothing, and started putting away forks and spoons. Peter got up and stood next to his father. He pulled a fork from the basket and turned it over in his hand. "Maybe this is why it took you so long to go after her. You knew it would be all or nothing."  
  
Caine's hand blazed as it clamped a hold on Peter's wrist. The startled son met his father's stern gaze. With his free hand the priest plucked the fork from Peter's fingers.  
  
"An interesting theory." Still gripping Peter's wrist, Caine placed the fork in the proper slot and closed the drawer. The Shaolin turned to fully face his son.  
  
"Peter, I will discuss my relationship with Mary Margaret in full detail, if that is what you really wish to do. For the most part, there is nothing more to it than what you see--two people who have decided to share their lives." His voice became quiet. "There is something, however, that I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Caine stared at Peter's arm, and using both hands, he extended it fully and turned it to face palm up. Peter's heart thundered in his chest while Caine unbuttoned the cuff of the crisp white shirt and pushed up the sleeve. The scar of the brand, though healing nicely, still looked inflamed and sore. Caine lightly touched a section with his fingertip. When he again looked at his son, his eyes shone with love and pride.  
  
Caine swallowed hard, blinking back tears, and said, "My son, I deeply regret not being there when you endured the pain of the brands. I would like to know everything that happened, when you took the brands, and when you left your comrades."  
  
The young Shaolin winced at the pain in his father's voice, but surrendered to the love in his eyes. His voice choked as he said, "Father, I wish you had been there, too." Peter and Caine moved towards each other, and their long embrace helped soothe the pain of loss; the rite of passage that fate had not allowed them to share. For the second time that day, Peter felt the overwhelming power of his father's love.  
  
Peter finally stepped back and then kissed his father's forehead. "Pop, I gotta tell you, there are so many ideas running through my head! I don't know which one to tell you first."  
  
Caine smiled, and patted Peter's cheek. "Sit down, my son. I will make tea while you talk, and together, we will sort through them."

Much later that night Caine relaxed alone in the apartment, contemplating the day had spent with his son. Pleased with the time they had shared, he conceded that Lo Si was right about talking to Peter alone. Caine was curious about the conversation they must have had, but did not asked Peter about it. The happy truth was that he did not have time, as he and Peter had a satisfying exchange of personal ideas. Sighing, Caine believed that his relationship with Peter had truly reached a new level.  
  
His mind was occupied with these thoughts when suddenly his heart started racing. Closing his eyes he focused on the source of the terror and confirmed his fear that Mary Margaret faced serious danger. Rising from the sofa he headed for the door, but his pace slowed, then stopped. The time had come to make a decision on how he would handle these situations. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the source of the fear, and determined the danger came not from a personal threat to her, but resulted from her job.  
  
Mary Margaret would be in danger far more often than he liked. He had to trust her, and could not run to her side every time he sensed trouble. Determined to start out right, he retrieved his flute from the closet. Sitting on the floor, he began to play while focusing on Mary Margaret, knowing if the situation worsened, he would go to her. Long moments passed when he realized that he had stopped playing for a long tense stretch.  
  
In the early morning hours, Mary Margaret crossed the threshold and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Did you wait up for me?"  
  
"Yes." Placing his flute carefully on the floor, he rose, walked to her and helped take off her coat. Cheeks flushed red with excitement and brown eyes shining, her strength and courage moved him. Caine could feel the pride she felt from a job well done. Tenderly, with love, concern and tremendous relief, he held her, letting out a deep breath.  
  
"Are you angry?" she asked.  
  
"Quite the opposite. My heart is lightened to see you home safely."  
  
"It's been a long night."  
  
"I sense that it has. I have mixed herbs I would like you to take. It will help to replenish your energy."  
  
"That sounds nice, but first I need to take a shower. I feel filthy. After that, I want to tell you everything that happened."  
  
Mary Margaret finished her shower, and her damp hair framed her face and shoulders with gentle curls. Donning an oversized nightshirt, she felt refreshed and rather hungry. She entered the kitchen and saw Caine standing at the counter.  
  
"I thought you were only making tea. Something smells really good. What is it?"  
  
"I thought I might tempt you, " Caine turned, plate in his hand, "with this."  
  
On the plate sat a large blueberry muffin, warmed, split in half and buttered. Mary Margaret's smile filled her face. Looking at her lover, she could tell he was pleased to have made her happy.  
  
"Caine, I love blueberry muffins! Where did you get this? You didn't make it, did you?" she teased. She took the plate from his hands, broke a piece off from the top and ate it.  
  
Caine placed her tea on the table. "I did not!" Smiling, he added, "If I had, it would be tastier."  
"I bet," she said between mouthfuls of muffin, "I didn't realize I was this hungry. Thanks, Caine."  
  
The Shaolin sat next while she ate her snack. She caught his eye, and sensed the energy checked behind his calm demeanor. "I'm used to coming home to an empty apartment. It's strange having you here, know what I mean?" Caine shrugged; she put down the muffin and continued, "It's strange, but it's nice. I like it."

Mary Margaret squeezed his hand. Caine covered her hand with both of his and began to gently massage it. She felt a pleasant tingling sensation tiptoe up her arm to her chest, then move through her body. She forgot what she was going to say next. He gazed at her intensely and their eyes remained locked.  
  
"I am interested in what happened earlier tonight," he prompted, "you had said you wanted to tell me everything."  
  
"Yes, I did." Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "I do." She pushed away the plate with the half-finished muffin and began to talk. "It was a big operation, a drug bust on the water front, but it should have been routine. We were all in our positions, watching six male suspects unload the product, waiting for cash to change hands."  
  
Caine interrupted, "Product?"  
  
"Yes, this time it was cocaine, when suddenly one of the guys, his name is Rick, flips open his cell phone, listens, then looks around and opens fire! Obviously, somebody tipped him off, though a little too late." She leaned forward, and continued solemnly, "We think there's an internal leak. We're pretty sure Rick was called by one of us." She tightly squeezed his hand.  
Caine seemed surprised. "Someone from the One Hundred and First Precinct?"

She sat back again. "It could be, but probably not. This was a joint operation, coordinated with two other precincts. We're thinking, praying actually, that if there really is a leak, it came from one of them." She paused then said, "Not that it makes too much of a difference."  
  
He continued to rub her hand, and asked, "And the gunfire?"  
  
Mary Margaret leaned forward again, and her heart beat faster as she focused on the memory, "Caine, once Rick opened fire, all hell broke loose! I heard a bullet whiz by my head. It was too close."  
  
Eyes closed briefly as she remembered the fear of the moment, her face flushed and she gripped his arm. "We were ordered to return fire, but I didn't have a clear shot. I had lost sight of Rick, but suddenly, heard footsteps approach. I realized he hadn't seen me, and was going to run past me! This all happened so fast. I saw him, not too much further than I am from you, and ordered him to freeze, and drop his weapon. He turned and looked at me, and I knew he would kill me if he could."  
  
Mary Margaret saw the worry in Caine's eyes. She finished quietly, "I'll never know what made him listen, and drop the gun. He's the only one out of six men that we were able to bring in."  
  
A tense moment passed as they held each other's gaze, then Caine said softly, "Mary Margaret, I am so sorry. I am grateful you escaped this close brush with death. I am also very proud of you. You were very brave in the face of such great danger."  
  
"You are proud of me, really?" She asked the question, but could read the truth in his eyes and rewarded him with a smile that she knew squeezed his heart.  
  
"I am proud, and...." he reached out to lightly stroke her face.  
  
They had both inched their chairs closer together; she felt the passion in his touch and saw it in his eyes. "And?" she whispered.  
  
They leaned forward and their lips met. He slipped his hand behind her neck, pulled her closer and kissed her again thoroughly, his lips tenderly caressing hers. Still, he showed restraint, and stopping, he leaned back a bit."And," he said, "you have a long day tomorrow, and must rest."  
  
Mary Margaret stroked his knee. She ran her palm up the length of his thigh, stopping only when she heard the sharp intake of breath. Smiling, she repeated, "And?"  
  
Sighing, he stood and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "And, you look delicious."  
  
He tasted the corners of her mouth and then sampled each lip. When he slid his hands under her nightshirt she tingled with pleasure, pleased that it was all she had worn. Her body shivered as he caressed her everywhere, and she felt his energy pulsate through the gentle touch of his fingers. Finally, their mouths joined and they kissed each other deeply, instinctively trying to merge their bodies to the oneness their spirits had already achieved.  
  
Breathless, she broke from the kiss, and as his lips found her neck and shoulders, she whispered in his ear, "And?"  
  
Before he answered, he covered her mouth with his and kissed her one more time. As he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, he said, "And, lover, you can catch up on you rest...later."  
  
End Part 2 


	3. eclipse3

Eclipse

Chapter 3

Liz Gregg

Three months later – Caine and Skalany's apartment.

Kwai Chang Caine had finished his meditation and martial arts practice. Mrs. Reed, a petite Chinese woman, sat next to him on the sofa and Caine listened as she poured her heart out. Her son had a very big problem. An eighteen year old high school senior, he was shorter and slimmer then the rest of the kids in his class. His American father had disappeared four years ago and his departure devastated the young man.

When Mrs. Reed had first approached Caine about her son, he hoped that she was wrong. Walking through Chinatown one morning he spotted the young man, which was odd, because he should have been in school. Realizing Caine noticed him, David quickly disappeared among the thickening crowd of shoppers and commuters, but Caine had enough time to feel the darkness and disharmony that crowded the life force of the troubled young man.

After the disturbing encounter, Caine asked Peter to quietly check for information about David, and the news was bad. David was a small-time dealer for another pusher with a bigger customer network. Narcotics division knew about them but were letting them dig themselves in deeper so they could go for the bigger fish. Unfortunately, this only pushed David deeper into his own drug addiction.

"Master Caine, my David is a good boy. He has fallen in with the wrong crowd and I'm afraid he may drop out of school!" Mrs. Reed had been scarred by her husband's desertion and minimized the extent of her current problem. Sadly, David's mother had no idea how much trouble her young son was really in. "Please, can you do anything, anything at all?"

"Mrs. Reed, I have not seen him for two years, and even then he did not stay in my class. The path he has chosen is a dangerous one, but it is his choice. He is not yet a man but not a young child to do as you tell him."

Placing a comforting arm gently around her, Caine hoped to soften the blow of what he was about to say. "You're son has crossed a treacherous line, a line that many cross and do not return. David is dealing drugs, and uses the drugs that he sells. I fear that it will not be easy for him to stop."

Mrs. Reed tried to stand up and pull away from the priest. "No, what you say cannot be true!" she said, but tears brimmed in her eyes. Her tone softened a bit. "Master Caine, there must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake," Caine pressed gently. "His life and the young lives he touches are in great danger. We must show him the difficulty of this journey. Because his need for the drug grows stronger, he is ignoring the fact that other lives are being irrevocably harmed."

The tired mom cried on Caine's shoulder, and he gently soothed her with his touch and words. "Mrs. Reed, all hope is not lost. You needed to face the truth about your son. Now that you have, we can take steps to help him." Placing a hand on her arm he gently tipped her face to look at his. "Let me find something for you."

Caine walked to a washed oak desk trimmed in green paint. Atop the furniture sat a state-of-the-art PC system with printer, fax and image scanner, and next to that, an old fashioned filing box. Caine opened the box, looked through it and removed the card he wanted. Tapping the card a few times with his finger, he walked over to Mrs. Reed. Bending over he took both her hands in his and pressed the card firmly into her hand.

"What is on this card?" Mrs. Reed asked before she would look at it.

"This card has the phone number and address of an organization that was created to help you and your son. The location is right here in Chinatown. "Tomorrow we will call them together and arrange to visit in the morning. I will go with you." Caine wanted her to be an active participant in her son's recovery. "The counselors at this organization will help you learn how to talk with your son, and learn how to help him. They can give you the ongoing support you need."

"Master Caine, why can you not talk to him and warn him, and set him straight?" She looked up into Caine's eyes, clearly distrustful of any organization, even one endorsed by Caine.

"I will also talk to David and help him in any way I can. The people at this center," he squeezed her hand, "are trained, and know exactly what to do and say to help _us to _help David. This is a serious problem, and we need all the assistance we can get. Is that not true?"

Mrs. Reed nodded her head. Caine continued, "Tomorrow at nine o'clock, we will go to the clinic and talk to the counselors, then we will confront David." As he spoke they walked to the front door.

"Master Caine, I will do as you say," she said quietly.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow."

Closing the door behind her, Kwai Chang Caine let out a deep breath and he leaned his forehead against the smooth paint on the door. For a moment he closed his eyes and stood still; he concentrated on how the cool wood panel felt on his skin. The rest of the afternoon would be filled with tasks that would allow him to ease his fears for David Reed.

Thinking of Mary Margaret made him smile, and his internal clock told him she would be home soon. Sensing no troubling vibes from her indicating otherwise, he went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Cooking and cleaning were things he had always done for himself and it had not been a great stretch to do it for both of them. Working was a form of meditation for him and Mary Margaret had finally gotten used to the idea that he did not mind doing her laundry.

Warm breezes drifted through the clear and beautiful summer evening. Earlier it had been hot and humid, but a small cold front had cooled the heated air. It still felt muggy enough to have the air conditioner running, but Kwai Chang Caine did not enjoy air conditioning. His body seemed to have an internal thermostat that cooled him off and warmed him up when needed. Mary Margaret felt like an economy car with a temperature gauge that always ran into a strip of solid red.

Mary Margaret and Caine shared dinner in a companionable silence. She enjoyed quiet suppers; it gave her time to decompress from the insanity of the precinct and allowed Caine to adjust to the presence of another being. During their three months together, there had been both give and take. She'd stopped leaving the television on for background noise and he'd learned to 'tune out' while she watched the news. Caine enjoyed watching a rented movie and listening to music on her stereo, and Mary Margaret had started meditating and practicing Tai Chi.

And now Mary Margaret sat on the sofa reading the newspaper and thinking cool thoughts, feeling warm but comfortable in cut-off denim shorts and a white tank top. Gradually she became aware of soft, dull thumps around the apartment. Looking up from the paper, she watched Caine come into the room and shut the window. He closed the sliding glass door to the balcony and then walked to the thermostat.

"Caine, what on earth are you doing?" she asked as he fiddled with settings. As usual, he looked as cool as a marble slab in his white silks.

"This apartment is very warm," he answered.

"I'm okay, silly. I'm adjusting."

"I meant to do this earlier in the day," he replied, "then became involved with Mrs. Reed and her concern for her son. My mind stayed with the problem and never returned to the windows. The outside temperature has cooled nicely. The inside, however, could use a little nudge."

Mary Margaret giggled. Rising from the sofa, walking over to Caine, she repeated, "Nudge! Did you just say nudge?"

Scrunching his nose, he repeated, "Nudge, I believe, is what I said." Smiling, he continued, "I thought you would like that."

Mary Margaret had learned to love his sense of humor. Always present though not always spoken, sometimes dry and sometimes silly, it always made her laugh. Every time she laughed, she fell in love with him again. Caine's strong hands circled her waist and he pulled her close. Feeling his warm, firm touch through the cotton of her shirt, she welcomed the familiar tingling sensation of his chi beginning to flow through her. Rubbing his shoulders, she leaned forward and kissed him with all the love she carried in her heart. "You're right," she said after the kiss. "I did like it."

"I am pleased," he said softly, and kissed her in return. Stimulated by the touch of his lips and press of his body against hers, she opened her mind and let the strength of his love fill her. Giving herself completely, she kissed him again and they continued this way, languidly, until their embrace turned into one of passion.

An idle thought in her mind waved for attention while her fingers unfastened the last button on his shirt. _Funny, this is the way it usually starts, he says something funny, and we laugh...._

Pulling back a bit and feigning insult, she teased, "Wait a minute. I think there's a pattern to this." She pushed his shirt back and off his arms, letting it drop to the floor.

Caressing her arms, he eased his hands up and unfastened the clip in her hair. Letting it down, he lovingly spread her dark hair over her shoulders. Looking in her eyes, he asked her, "What pattern is that, lover?"

"Well, you say something kind of funny, and I start to laugh, and then I come over and kiss you, and," She paused as he tugged at the bottom of her tank top then lifted it up slowly, his fingers lightly stroking her sensitive skin. Pulling it over her head, he dropped it on the floor next to his shirt. He ran the hands lightly over her back and then bent his head to kiss her shoulder. She shivered as his attentive touch had its usual effect. Weakly, she continued, "Mm.... And then we just wind up--" And then he silenced her with another long kiss.

Pausing a moment, he whispered in her ear, "'Fear is the lock, and laughter the key to your heart...'"

Mary Margaret took his hand in hers and as they made their way to the bedroom she said, "That's really pretty. Who are you quoting, M. Scott Peck?"

"Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young-_Suite Judy Blue Eyes_." Closing the bedroom door, he finished the line to the song, "...and I love you."

Later that night, after the apartment had cooled, they lay together quietly. Each seemed lost in thought.

Mary Margaret spoke first. "Caine, we've been together three months now. Do you ever think about us, how we finally came together like this? I know that everyone wondered if it would work. I guess what I'm wondering is...if you're happy about it."

Zeroing in on one sentence, he asked, "Who wondered if it would work?"

Mary Margaret examined him for a minute, hoping she hadn't gone down an avenue she would regret. "Didn't Peter ever have a son-to-father chat with you about us?"

"He did not," Caine answered. "May I infer that he had a 'son-to-father chat' with you?"

Mary Margaret laughed and said, "Aha! No kisses for you. I'm on to you now, Master Caine. You're going to have to come up with a new strategy."

Smiling, Caine said, "Three months is not bad." He gently tilted her head and she had to look at him, then he continued. "But you will not deflect my attention from the subject of Peter and the chat. Did he talk to you, my love?"

"Yes, he did, Caine. But I'm not telling you what happened. You are going to have to talk to him yourself."

"There was a time when I could not get you to be this quiet long enough to," bending his head to hers, he kissed her and gathered her close him, "kiss you. Mary Margaret?".

Reaching for his hand when he didn't go on, she asked, "What is it, Caine?"

"About what you asked me earlier - I am very happy that we are together. I know I do not easily speak of my feelings for you, and I have been thinking...perhaps we should do something symbolic to—"Caine sighed heavily. "I am sorry. Please, let me start again. Mary Margaret, I love you and wish to always be with you. I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

_Will you marry me? _echoed through her mind, along with the different responses to this question she had often imagined being asked. Married--wasn't that what she wanted, all these years? There were still so many things she didn't understand; she was completely unprepared for a proposal at this time.

Deciding to give him a taste of his own style, she took his hand in hers and said, "Caine, do you not know the answer to this question?"

"I...do not know," he replied dryly. "Or, perhaps just...I do?"

They both started laughing and tangled up together on the bed. When she wrapped her long legs around his body she could feel that was aroused again. She stretched out both arms palms up in surrender, and said, "I can't fight it, I give up--as long as you know I'm on to your tricks."

She was in his arms and he was kissing her when she finally answered his question. "Yes, I will," She breathed, and she repeated her acceptance many times during the long night of sharing their love, hopes and dreams for the future.

Late that same night, after Mrs. Reed had earned her meager wages for the day, she wearily walked home. Her thoughts were heavy with worry for her son. After the initial shock, accepting that Master Caine had spoken the truth to her today was a relief. Eyes opened at last, she knew she had to fight for possession of her son. She was secure in the knowledge that Master Caine would help her.

But as she approached her apartment her apprehension grew. Remembering the latest confrontation with her son, she feared facing him alone again. His anger terrified her as much as his unexplained absences worried her. Opening the front door to their apartment she heard the sickening, loud crack of a fist connecting with skin, followed by a cry of pain. Horror filled her when she recognized the yell came from her son, David. Quelling her fear, she rushed to the kitchen. The decision was tragic because her entrance surprised the man beating her son. He spun around and fired twice; one shot hit her in the stomach.

David screamed, "Mother!" and with strength born of rage he ripped the gun from his tormentor's hand and shot him in the head, instantly killing him. Heart thudding in his chest, he rushed to his mother and sank to the floor, cradling her head. His grief threatened to overcome him and tears streamed down his face as he cried, "Mama, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Footsteps thudded down the hallway. Clarence Choi and Jack Wong exploded into the apartment. Only at that moment did the terrified boy realize his mother was still alive. "Hurry!" yelled Jack. "We need to get her to a doctor. Now!"

"Let's get him out of here," Jack added, referring to the dead man, his onetime accomplice. "And then call Robert. He'll meet us at the hospital and keep the doctors off our back. We'll say the kid accidentally shot his mom."

"Who's Robert?" asked Clarence.

"He's a cop in our pocket. He'll handle reporting the gunshot wound."

"No," screamed David, "I'll never say that!"

"You'll say what I tell you to say!" snapped Clarence. "If you don't, we'll tell the cops we saw you murder poor Eric here in cold blood. Try to help your mama from a jail cell."

David was too scared to call his bluff. He glared at Clarence but no longer objected.

On the way to the hospital Clarence ordered Jack to sit next to David. The depth of the fury in David's eyes startled him. He had personally selected the young man for a special job he had in mind. He'd ordered David to be watched for the past two weeks and had figured him for a meek follower. David's reactions, however, during both the killing and now, had surprised him.

They had sent their muscle man to scare David and force him to co-operate in their plan to trap Caine. Their accomplice had arrived at the apartment later than planned and paid for the mistake with his life.

"That old priest turned you into the cops," Jack said, feeding David the lies he and Clarence had worked out. "You know, his son Peter used to be a cop. Your mom turned to Caine for help, but he despised her for driving away your old man." David faced him, rage burning in his eyes. Jack held up both hands and said, "Hey, man, I don't think that, but you know how the old timers think. Instead of helping you himself, he had his son send a dude to scare you out of the business. Now look what happened, look what Caine's man did."

"That bastard. I'll kill him, too." David scrubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Slow down, boy, he's Shaolin. You won't get near him. But we have ways, and you can help us get Caine and his son."

"What do I do?"

"For now, you'll stay with us. It's too dangerous for you to stay at the hospital. The cops will question you. Maybe even bring you in. We'll take care of everything, and tomorrow night, you'll have your chance to get back at Caine."

The next morning, Caine arrived at Mrs. Reed's apartment just before nine, giving them time to walk to the drug rehab center. Caine took off his hat and lifted his hand to ring the doorbell. When he touched the button, he shuddered as the cold feeling of death invaded his being. Concentrating, he felt no one within the apartment, but decided to look inside for clues as to what might have happened. Briskly rubbing his hands together, he was about to open the locked door, when a neighbor opened their door. Caine recognized a young woman whom he had helped stop using drugs two years ago.

"Lisa?" he called. The young woman shut her door. Caine said firmly, "Lisa, I have seen you, now open the door."

Lisa finally opened the door and stood there. When Caine had helped her with the addiction she was only sixteen. Caine had monitored her progress; she had graduated high school, was working in a dentist's office and attending college at night. It had been a few months since he had last checked on her. Lisa's eyes looked dark and cloudy.

Staring down at her shuffling feet, Lisa said nothing. Caine tenderly placed both his hands on her gaunt face, gently bringing her eyes up to meet his. With a heavy heart, he sensed she had relapsed and was in trouble. Touching her, he felt her pain, and something more.

"Lisa, let us go inside so we may talk." Lisa sighed and let him in. She still lived with her mother, who worked two jobs to support them. The apartment was neat and clean; the tidiness contrasted with the strong smell of pot in the air.

Caine led her to a chair and made her sit down, then knelt beside her. Holding both her hands in his, he asked her, "Does your mother know?"

"Know about what?"

Caine watched her face as understanding settled in. Pulling one of her hands from his, she moved it to her belly. It was still early in her pregnancy and she wasn't showing. Her mother knew nothing of the life inside her.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

Caine shrugged, and covered her hand with his. "My child, what you are doing harms yourself, and your baby. Let me help you to do what is right."

"Master Caine, I don't want the baby, I don't care what happens!" She wept and her thin body shook with her sobs. Caine's arm's wrapped around her and she leaned into him, clinging to him as he helped her release her anguish.

After a long stretch, when her cries abated, he pulled back slightly and asked her, "The father, is it David Reed?"

Lisa nodded her head.

"We will face that issue later." Caine knew she had not told David yet. "The first thing we must do is get you to a doctor." Caine paused and considered the odor of marijuana and the frail appearance of her body.

"The clinic is a few blocks away, but you should not walk. Is there anyone home who can give us a ride?"

Lisa seemed to panic. "No, there's not, but I can walk," she said. "I feel better now that you know. Please, don't try to get anyone, let's just walk."

"Very well."

Gathering her things, they set off for the clinic. Walking slowly, Caine supported her but realized she was having an increasingly difficult time. Finally, she stumbled and then stopped, with only Caine's arms keeping her from dropping to the ground.

"Master Caine, I don't feel good, I...."

Using great care, Caine lifted her up and carried her the last block to the clinic.

The nurse at the clinic sat writing a report when she looked up to see Caine holding Lisa.

"Oh, dear! What happened?" she asked. She motioned Caine to follow her to a partitioned cubicle with a cot. He carefully lowered Lisa onto the mattress.

"She is carrying a baby, and has lost consciousness. I fear she has not taken proper care of herself."

Caine stepped back and watched the nurse check Lisa's vital signs. Using a small lancet, the nurse obtained a sample of Lisa's blood on a test strip. Lisa started to regain consciousness.

"Hi, honey, my name is Diane. You're here at the clinic." The nurse's voice was cheerful and matter-the-fact. Lisa lifted her head slightly, and relaxed when she saw Caine. "Sweetheart, when was the last time you had anything to eat?"

Lisa's voice trembled, "Yesterday afternoon, at lunch."

Caine and Diane exchanged a troubled glance. Diane's voice, however, stayed sunny. "Oh, sweetie, you don't need to be on a diet!" Diane checked the test strip. "You wait here, I'm going to get you a glass of milk. Your grandfather and I will take a little walk, and be right back."

Lisa giggled, but before she could correct Diane, Caine winked at her, and said, "Yes, Lisa, we will be right back." Still giggling, she nodded her head.

Caine walked with Diane to a small room with a refrigerator. Facing Caine, she said, "Lisa's blood sugar level is very low, and her blood pressure is a little elevated. I suspect she's dehydrated, too. I need to know, is she using drugs."

"My name is Caine and I am a friend of the family. I have not seen her use drugs, but it is possible."

"I'll take that as a yes." Caine said nothing. Diane asked, "Has she been to a doctor for the pregnancy yet?"

Caine shook his head. "I do not think so. What do you have planned next? I need to talk to Lisa's mother."

"All right, Mr. Caine. While I get her some milk and crackers, you call her Mother. Lisa needs to be checked out at the hospital's pre-natal unit. Tell her mother to meet us there."

The doctor at the pre-natal unit decided Lisa needed to be admitted to the hospital, and Caine stayed with her until her mother arrived. Lisa's mother, a warm and compassionate person, while not overjoyed, would support her daughter through her ordeal. Satisfied Lisa and the baby were out of immediate danger, Caine moved on.

Acting on a hunch, Caine walked to the visitor's desk. A young woman seated at the desk looked up and smiled.

"May I help you?" asked the petite, red haired volunteer. Her nametag read Bonnie.

"Yes, I'd like to visit a patient here. Her name is Delores Reed.

Bonnie searched through one card file and found nothing. She looked in a second smaller one and then peered up at Caine.

"Are you a member of her immediate family?"

"I am a priest." Caine looked at her intently.

"A priest, huh?" Bonnie eyed Caine up and down. "I don't suppose you have any identification, or a badge with you?"

"I do not," Caine answered, "but I assure you, Bonnie, I am a Shaolin Priest, and it is urgent I see Mrs. Reed."

"What's your name, Mr. Priest?" Bonnie sounded suspicious.

"My name is Caine."

"Like Cain and Abel? That's not encouraging. Is that your first name or your last name? Or do you just have one name, like Sting, or Roseanne?"

Caine sighed, feeling not only annoyed but confused, too. Finally, he said, "I do not know Roseanne or..._Sting_. Bonnie, I promise you, I am what I say." Reaching out his hand, he squeezed her shoulder. "I will do her no harm. Please, trust me."

Bonnie pursed her lips, and said, "Delores Reed is in intensive care. It says here on this card," she showed him a small index card, "No visitors. Period. Not even family." She locked eyes with Caine for a moment. "I guess a priest is not exactly a visitor. A priest is almost like staff, right?"

Looking back at Caine, she smiled and said. "I don't know why, but I trust you, Caine." Bonnie scribbled something on a blank sticker. Peeling the backing off, she leaned over and slapped it on Caine's shirt. Caine looked down, and saw the word 'priest'. She called to the security guard, "Bob, let the priest go on up."

Caine nodded, and headed for the elevator.

Caine arrived at the intensive care unit and finally found David's mother recovering from surgery to remove a bullet from her stomach. David Reed was nowhere to be found. Mrs. Reed was still heavily sedated, and could not tell Caine what had happened. The priest stood next to the bed for a moment, and checked the woman himself. After a moment, he felt confident she would survive. Caine touched her softly on her forehead then quietly left the room.

Standing outside the door for a moment, Caine tried to think what to do next. Knowing she had been shot, he decided to find more details, such as who had shot her and what precinct it had been reported to. With any luck, it would be Mary Margaret's. He steeled himself to deal with yet another questioning person and walked to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me," said Caine.

The nurse at the station looked up at him. She read the tag on Caine's shirt, paused a moment, then said, "What can I do for you, Father?"

Inwardly, he groaned. "My name is Caine," he replied. "I need to find out who brought Delores Reed to the hospital last night, and the name of the police officer involved."

The nurse, a young woman about Peter's age, regarded Caine a moment. She said, "Of course, Father Caine. Let me see what I can find out."

She rose and walked to an older woman seated next to a filing cabinet. They talked a moment, and then both looked at Caine. He smiled at them; they smiled back and talked a bit more. The older women looked in the cabinet and retrieved a folder. She handed it to the priest. "This should have the information you need, _Father_ Caine."

He held her gaze a moment. "Thank you," he said.

Borrowing a pen, Caine wrote down the name and badge number of the officer on duty. The folder did not tell the priest who brought her in.

Caine looked up and saw the older woman watching him with an amused expression on her face. "Is there any record of who brought her in?" he asked. Her nametag read Jessie.

That's all there is, _Father. _" Jessie answered.

"_Please_, call me Caine." He watched as both her eyebrows rose, and quickly assured her, "I am a priest, a Shaolin priest."

"Okay, Caine. During shift turnover, I found out that two young men brought her in, and wouldn't leave their name. The cop arrived immediately after. Almost too quick, if you catch my drift."

Both said nothing for a moment, and then Jessie asked, "Would you like me to call the precinct, _Caine_?"

"Yes, please Jessie. This is very important, and that would be a big help."

Jessie gave him a wry look, then picked up the phone and dialed. She talked for a moment, waited a few minutes, talked some more and then hung up. "Well now we know. There is no cop named Roger Moore at the 97th precinct, or any precinct."

"Thank you," said Caine. When Jessie smiled, he added, "Jessie, if you doubted I was a priest, then why did you help me?"

"I have a gift, Caine. I can always tell when things aren't what they seem to be. But I could tell you're a good spirit." Jessie picked up the folder, and said, "I knew things weren't right with this patient and I've been waiting for someone to come check it out. Good luck." She smiled, and he nodded and walked away.

Mary Margaret stood next to Detective Kermit Griffin's desk. Kermit looked up briefly and said, "I'm working on it, my dear. I'll have your information in a minute."

She picked up a pile of papers from a chair, balanced them on his desk, and then sat down. "Mind if I set a spell, Kermit?"

Kermit detected a tired note to her voice, and decided to cut her a break. "Sure, just don't touch anything." He quickly glanced at her again, "What's wrong, sweetheart, having a bad day, are we?"

"In spades. I'm not getting anywhere on any of my cases."

"Not to change the subject, but we never see Caine here much anymore. How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, thanks." Her face brightened a bit.

Kermit noticed her mood change, and decided to tease her. "So are you two going to continue to live in sin, or is he going to make an honest women out of you?"

Suddenly, Mary Margaret turned toward the door and then they both heard the knock. The door opened to reveal a smiling Kwai Chang Caine. "May I come in?" he asked softly.

"Caine!" she said, obviously happy to see him. He grasped both her hands, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Kermit was just asking about you! He has a question he wants to ask you. Kermit?"

Caine looked expectantly at Kermit, but Kermit refused to be flustered and replied smoothly, "Now, now, Skalany, Caine obviously has an important purpose for coming here! What can we do for you, Caine?"

Caine looked from Mary Margaret to Kermit, and then replied, "Yes, in fact, there is. I have just been at the hospital. A woman, Delores Reed, was shot last night. The name and badge number of the attending police officer is fake." Caine handed Kermit the piece of paper with the information.

While Kermit searched for further information on his computer, Caine said, "Mary Margaret, did you ever determine if there was an internal leak in one of the neighboring precincts?"

"You mean in connection with that waterfront bust a few months ago?" Kermit glanced up in time to watch Caine quickly touch her face and nod his head yes. The couple smiled, as if sharing a secret.

"No, we never were able to find anything. Caine, do you have reason to suspect a connection?"

Caine shrugged, and said, "There is the possibility--"

Kermit interrupted them. "There is definitely something wrong. I've verified that there is no Roger Moore in the state, not that I thought there would be! And no gunshot wound was reported last night for Delores Reed. We have to find out if we have a bad cop here, or a man impersonating a police officer. I'll send a unit to interview the staff at the hospital. We have to obtain the handwritten signature of Roger Moore. Didn't anyone pick up on that name?"

"What about the name?" Caine looked puzzled.

Kermit and Mary Margaret exchanged glances. Mary Margaret said, "I'll explain later, Caine."

"How about her family?" asked Kermit.

"She has only a son. His whereabouts are unknown," answered Caine.

"We'll have to look for him, too, and interview the neighbors." Kermit looked at his watch. "Skalany, it's getting late. I know you were here before the crack of dawn this morning. Being the devoted friend that I am, why don't I let the two of you skip out, while I work on this some more. I planned to stay late tonight, anyway." Caine and Mary Margaret thanked Kermit and made their way home.

End Chapter 3


	4. eclipse4

Eclipse Liz Gregg Chapter 4 

Mary Margaret and Caine were both seated comfortably on the floor. They'd spent an hour discussing the events of the day, focusing on Caine's disturbing discoveries. Having reached an impasse, they'd started work on Mary Margaret's meditation technique when the doorbell rang. Caine did not move a muscle nor seem aware of the ring, but Mary Margaret jumped almost two feet in the air. Her peace interrupted, she rose to answer the door. Thinking it was Jody, who was due to arrive later, she answered the door with her mouth open ready to speak. She was surprised to see a young man with a sullen expression standing at the door.

"Oh, hello, you must be David. Please, come in." As she stepped back she felt Caine's hand rest lightly on her back. When David entered Caine gently moved Mary Margaret behind him.

"David, where have you been?" Caine's expression was serious.

"Master Caine, I need you to come with me, now."

"What has happened to your mother, and who has told you to come here?"

"Damn you, Caine!" David closed his eyes and seemed to struggle to regain control. "Forgive me, Master Caine, but I think I got in over my head. If you don't come with me, I'm afraid my mother will die."

"Very well. Wait here for a moment." Caine looked at Mary Margaret and she followed him into the bedroom. As he got ready to go she said, "You know there's something really fishy about this."

"Yes," Caine agreed. "David is lying."

"Then let me go with you?"

The look he gave her answered that question for her.

"Then at least find out where he's taking you."

"You did well tonight...and please, do not worry. I will be fine." Caine kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

David left the apartment, followed by Kwai Chang Caine. The young man walked to the driver side of a late model Buick and stood there until Caine opened the door and sat down. David then got in the car and nervously fumbled trying to put the keys in the ignition. Caine watched him as he started the car, awkwardly engaged the car in drive and took off.

"David, I sense a great deal of anxiety. You are obviously not familiar with this vehicle. You must proceed with more caution."

Furious, David slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "How can you talk about caution, when it's because of you my mother is fighting for her life in a hospital bed?"

"I do not know why your mother was injured. David, please, pull over and let us talk of this calmly."

Tears of anger and desperation filled David's eyes. His orders had been explicit: get Caine and drive him as far away from Chinatown as possible. Wait until the priest started acting strange, and when he did David was to leave him wherever he was at the time and then call Rick. Knowing it was directly against his orders but not caring, he veered off the road and pulled into a vacant lot. Jerking the car to a halt, he opened the door and jumped out. The anguished young man waited for Caine to climb out of the car and face him; he greeted Caine from behind the barrel of his handgun.

"Okay, Master Caine," David made the title of respect sound like an epithet, "You've got thirty seconds to convince me that you had nothing to do with my mother getting shot, or I swear I'm going to kill you."

Caine shrugged, saying, "I cannot do that, my young friend. But I can tell you that if you kill me, you will cause your son to grow up without a father. Is that what you want to do?"

"My son?" David lowered the gun. "Tell me, what do you know?"

Once Caine had left, Clarence motioned to Jack and Rick. Together they quickly pried open a window and entered Mary Margaret's apartment. By the time she heard the noise it was too late. Clarence and Rick held her while Jack forced the drug-soaked cloth tight against her face. When her body went limp, Rick brutally cut off a chunk of her hair. That done he turned her head and took a good look at her.

"I don't believe this! She's the bitch cop who collared me at the dock. I should just kill her now," he squeezed her face, "or kill her after I teach her how to be nice."

"Forget it, Rick." Clarence started to lift her up. "Li Sung wants us to drive her somewhere secluded and when she comes to, rough her up and we'll dump her in the trunk." Clarence's voice turned deadly. "You've got your own job to do, so go!"

Clarence and Jack carried her upright between them to the La Baron while Rick left in a different car. When they reached a more deserted area Mary Margaret started to stir and Jack got the job of moving her to the trunk. When the deed was completed Clarence drove the car away.

The midnight blue La Baron rolled rapidly down the dimly lit street. Clarence drove haphazardly, ignoring potholes and bumps in the road, and the ride was quite rocky. Struggling to stay calm, Mary Margaret cried out in pain as her body lurched when the car hit a ditch. Remember what Caine taught you, has been trying to teach you for three months. Taking deep breaths, she tried to clear her mind. Try not to feel the cord dig deeply into your wrists and ankles, the dirty rag stuffed callously in your mouth and tied tightly around your head. Feeling more terrified than she could ever remember, the throb of pain in her head and back was too much to ignore.

Mary Margaret continued to focus on her breathing. She'd struggled to practice the technique by candlelight, safe in their apartment with the man she loved; it was damn near impossible to do it crammed into the trunk of this damn car. Earlier in the evening Caine sat with her, guiding her, patiently teaching her a different way of coping with life's stresses. Little did they know she would have one hell of pop quiz tonight. Praying it wasn't the final exam, she wondered where he was and prayed that he was safe.

Clarence smirked and indulged in feelings of extreme self-satisfaction as he drove the car toward the prearranged destination. He and Jack were pleased with their work. The fact that they had only surprised one tired victim at her home didn't matter to either of them. They felt elated because they had nabbed someone this close to the seemingly untouchable Kwai Chang Caine.

Clarence asked, "Is she conscious? She should be by now, according to the plan."

"Yeah, she's got an attitude, too." Jack rubbed his leg. "She tried to make a break for it. I made her pay for it."

Clarence laughed and said, "Let her have an attitude, it'll piss off Li Sung. I'm going to enjoy watching the priest down on his knees, begging for her life."

"Yeah, well I'm not thrilled about messing with Caine. I hope the boss knows what he's doing, fooling around with the Shaolin like this. If it were me, I'd put a bullet in the back of his head. Sure, it'll be fun to watch him squirm, but it's too risky."

Privately Clarence agreed with Jack, but he would never voice the thought. Instead, he responded with, "Now, Caine's son, he's the one you could have some fun with. You know what they say, the children suffer the sins of their father. Something like that."

"Yeah." Jack rubbed his chin and said, "You know, I heard Peter Caine took the brands. He's a priest now, too."

"So what are you saying? The only one you're not afraid of is the woman?"

"I didn't say that!" Jack snapped.

Clarence sneered, satisfied he had riled Jack, and then said, "The boss is pissed off that the setup with the bombs didn't work. Caine and those cops should have been blown to bits, and Peter should have been blamed. Old Caine stayed one step ahead of the game, but I don't think that's why the boss is so angry. I think it goes back to the time before that. Caine really humiliated him and this time, the boss has something really nasty planned for Caine. It's something to do with his squeeze and his son." Clarence laughed and finished, "This time, he's not going to stop until he's humiliated Caine."

"I still say a bullet in the head would be easier."

Clarence looked at Jack sideways. "You've got a lot to learn about how these guys think. They get to the top because of their huge egos. Just shooting him isn't going to do the trick. The boss wants to make an example out of him, out of all of them. He wants to send a message to the cops, too."

As if on cue a cell phone rang. Jack answered the call, talked for a moment, then opened the glove compartment and pulled out a long narrow case. Setting the phone down, he opened the case and retrieved a syringe. Jack picked up the phone, spoke another moment, and then ended the call.

"Whatever is in here," Jack tapped the case, "will keep the priest from knowing where she is. After we give it to her, we can take her to the boss."

Clarence pulled off the road and said, "Okay, don't mess it up, Jack."

"Oh, don't worry. This time, if the bitch gives me any trouble, she'll really pay." Jack got out, took his knife from his pocket and walked to the trunk of the car.

Peter surveyed his apartment, finally feeling a glimmer of hope. After he moved in, he decided he was unhappy with the layout. Figuring he had some time on his hands, he undertook an ambitious renovation scheme. He knew his father would help him and Caine did, but they both tended to become involved in the lives of others, biting huge chunks of time out of their schedules. The consequence was that for three months Peter lived in a construction site. A hammer, nail gun, screwdriver and a drill, among other tools and parts, filled his living space and often turned up in the most unlikely places.

Tonight Peter's hope bubbled to the surface because he could actually see progress. A shape had taken hold in the form of two-by-fours that would become new walls. Satisfied he'd done quality work at a good pace, Peter decided to call it a night. But when the young Shaolin priest lit candles in his meditation room the flames flickered slightly; a wave of coldness and despair covered Peter. Standing calmly and readying himself, he waited for the dark presence to make itself known.

Rick walked into the apartment followed by two muscular drones. Peter recognized Rick as one of the more sadistic gang members that terrorized Chinatown. The atmosphere grew increasingly grimmer. Deciding to cut right to the point, Peter asked, "What do you want, Rick? I don't have time for games."

"I guess the stories of Shaolin hospitality are just bullshit. Just like the rest of the hocus pocus," Rick hissed. "Okay, priest. Tonight you'll be doing what I say, or your father's little tramp will die."

Peter controlled his anger at the vulgar words, knowing they were just that--only words. "Do you think I'm worried about you running over to my fathers apartment and threatening him? Because you won't get close to him."

"You still don't get it, do you priest. We've already got her. Maybe you don't care. Maybe he's already tired of her and gave her to you, but she's not your type."

Moving toward him slowly, Peter said, "I've listened to just about enough of this crap. You can tell me what you're talking about or get the hell out of here before I get pissed. Believe me, you don't want to be here for that."

"Believe me, we're gonna be here for more than that, freak." Rick held up a bag. "Do you see this?"

"It looks like hair...." Although it could have been anyone's hair, Peter knew it was Mary Margaret's. Peter felt physically sick. Skalany would never let him do that to her unless she was hurt or unconscious or worse, and he wondered if his father knew. Peter wanted to shake Rick and make him tell Peter where she was.

As if he anticipated that reaction, Rick held up his cell phone. "See this, I press this button, the call goes through and she dies. That fast. That simple."

Trying to buy time, Peter said, "How do I know she's alive? Prove it to me. Call her on your phone and let me talk to her!"

Wildly thrusting the phone into Peter's view, Rick lost his veneer of sanity and screamed, "You are in no position," spit flew from his mouth as he paused to take a breath, "to tell me," he trembled with rage, "to do anything!"

When Peter took another small step toward him Rick's beeper went off, and Rick shouted to his two drones, "That's the signal!" Turning his attention back to Peter, Rick shouted, "If you resist at all, the whore is dead! Do you understand me? Dead!"

The two black-clad drones grabbed Peter and started to beat him. One held his arms back while the other savagely pummeled him. Peter could have effortlessly kicked both of them into oblivion, but the threat to Mary Margaret seemed too great. Peter passively defended himself the best he could and shielded the knowledge of the beating from his father, knowing that Caine must have his hands full by now.

"It's not working! The priest is pulling some freak-show stunt. Quick, take him, pin him up against the wood beams. Move it!" Rick yelled, and the two men hastily did his bidding. Despite his ability to escape the full damage of the blows, Peter was greatly weakened by the attack and did not see it coming. Before he realized what Rick intended to do, the two drones had him pinned against the two-by-fours, his armed stretched up and his palm facing out. As calmly as if hanging a picture, Rick lifted the nail gun and squeezed the handle. He drove two nails though Peter's hand, pinioning him against the wood.

Completely unprepared, the pain caused Peter's body to stiffen, every nerve feeling the agony. Unable to shield this from his father, his scream pierced the air and traveled through space and time.

Caine started to answer David, to tell him about Lisa and the baby, when he gasped. His knees gave out from a blast of intense pain. Falling to the ground, he clenched his fists and cried, "Peter...!" Gulping ragged breaths of air, he fought to capture his composure and clear his mind so he could go to his son. Before he could move a second powerful wave of pain and fear hit him. Mary Margaret! Caine slumped over entirely on the ground. His state of mind became intolerable and he directed all his resources to maintaining awareness.

"What's wrong with you?" David yelled, kneeling next to the Shaolin and grabbing his arm. When he touched Caine the priest felt David's fears join forces with the storm that raged within him, and Caine knew that David also experienced his. The knowledge profoundly changed David and Caine perceived that David realized life could be much different, more complex, than the young boy had come to know. David tried to help Caine get up and managed to push him partly off the ground.

"Master Caine, forgive me, I--I know I was wrong. Please tell me, what has happened? Is it my mother?"

"Your mother is safe, but both Peter and Mary Margaret are in mortal danger...I can only go to one," he said in a whisper. Somehow, someone forced him to choose between the two people in his life he loved dearly. Caine had no time to indulge in emotion; he had to make a terrible choice, one for which he'd never forgive himself.

"David, you must go to the One Hundred and First Precinct. I will join you as soon as I am able."

Filled with uncertainty, David Reed did as Caine instructed and drove away, heading toward the One Hundred and First Precincts. As he drove, he remembered his instructions to call in a report to Clarence. Gripping the steering wheel with one hand, he reached over with the other to open the glove compartment and fished around, finding the cell phone.

Pausing, he thought a moment about what he would say about where he had taken Caine. Although his orders had been to take Caine as far away from Peter's apartment as possible, David had only driven a few miles before he had lost his temper and pulled over. His mind made up, he hardened his resolve and made the call.

"Yeah, I got right on the Interstate, left him a good fifteen-twenty miles away from Peter's apartment. What exit?" David thought for a second. "I don't know, he pissed me off and I wasn't paying attention. I left him there. He was lying there and moaning, and I think he passed out. He looked pretty bad."

Nervously listening to Clarence demand more details, David heard all he could stand and interrupted, "Clarence, I've done what you wanted, Caine is off your back! I'm going to see my mother. I haven't seen her all day. I don't want your money, or anything else to do with you. I did all that I could do."

David ended the connection and pushed the car's speed to the limit. He had thought about calling the precinct first, but figured he'd never get anywhere with a story like this on the phone, and now he was almost there. Rolling down the window, not caring what it hit, he let the cell phone drop to the road.

Caine did not waste another second of the precious time he watched slipping away from him. Time he feared he did not have, for he could not sense the warm, erratic energy he knew to be Peter's. While regaining his strength, he had focused and determined that he needed to go his brownstone, the loft Peter lived in while renovating it. Caine ran and channeled all his power to his speed. He did not try to conserve energy for he did not want the strength to lift up his son's lifeless body.

Breathing hard, he arrived at the old building in record time. He looked up to the balcony, only to see flames through the open doors. Horror gripped him and he forced his mind to ignore the vivid reel of memories that raced through his mind. Steeling his heart from the anguish of the loss, which he feared worse than the threat of his own death, he vowed, I will not let fire claim you, as I once thought it had, my son. Not this time!

The distance from the ground to the balcony was great; he would normally never attempt to extinguish a fire so far away. Quickly summoning strength he did not really have and facing his palm toward the balcony, he directed the force of his chi to the fire. Although he was weak, the force caused the fire to extinguish.

Caine ran up the steps and once in the loft he immediately saw his son though the choking smoke. Small flames were starting to feed on the oxygen. Peter appeared to be standing, but as Caine rushed to his side he discovered Peter was tied to a post, unconscious but alive. Relief was tangible, something he could touch and feel. When he saw Peter's hand covered in blood he wondered what had caused such an injury. Caine pushed the thought from his mind and undid the bindings that held hostage his son.

Gasping for breath and coughing, eyes burning from smoke, Caine managed to support Peter over his shoulder and make his way out of the room. Both covered with soot and grime, Caine carried Peter out of the apartment and down the steps and did not stop until they were outside.

Caine gently lowered his son to the ground, dropping to his knees beside him. He was losing his composure and struggled to hang on to the scrap that remained. Bending his head close to his son's he could feel faint breath on his cheek, and tasted the tears that streamed from his own eyes. Brushing them away, he unbuttoned Peter's shirt, and pushed the fabric away to either side. Very gently, he ran his hands over Peter's smooth chest, assessing bruises and damage that appeared to be caused by a beating.

Carefully, Caine continued to examine his son's battered body. Caine gently lifted Peter's bloody hand and studied both sides. The wound was clean, straight through the palm of Peter's hand. Though he did not know what had caused the injury he suspected a nail. With great relief he realized that Peter would live and recover fully. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a packet of herbs and pressed it into the wound. Finally he directed his entire remaining chi into his son.

Regaining consciousness, Peter stirred and became increasingly agitated. Shaking his head back and forth, he started groaning, "No, no fire!"

Caine tenderly placed his hand on Peter's face. "Peter, my son, the fire is over. You are safe now."

Peter's eyes snapped opened and focused on his father. Caine grasped Peter's good hand and squeezed it, still stroking his son's frightened face. "Peter, the fire is out, and you are safe. Your injuries are painful but not life threatening."

Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head into the comfort of his father's loving touch. "My hand." Moving his hand he winced in pain. "The jerk nailed my hand to the post. I managed to force the nails out and was trying to untie the ropes. That's the last thing I remember. I must have passed out from the smoke."

Revolted by the revelation Caine closed his eyes.

"Peter," he began, desperately needing to talk to Peter, to tell him what was happening, but he found he had no more strength to speak.

The misery in Caine's voice pierced through the fog of his pain and Peter's eyes flew open. Grunting, he pushed himself up on his good arm. "Dad, how's Mary Margaret? Where did you find her? Is she badly hurt?"

The mention of her name combined with the knowledge of his son's safety must have severed Caine's tenuous hold on control. Removing his hand from Peter's face Caine rubbed his eyes. Peter noticed Caine's hand tremble and he squeezed it hard, frantic to comfort his father.

"Pop, what's wrong, she's not dead...." The knot in Peter's stomach tightened as the answer became clear. "You don't know! You don't know where she is or what's happened! Well, come on, Pop," Peter urged, "We've got to go find her."

Caine gripped Peter's good hand with the tightness of a vise. "Peter," The word came out harshly. "I cannot sense her. I do not know where she is. Either she is already dead, or she will be dead soon. I can not help her if I can not find her."

Stunned, Peter realized that his father had given up. Caine had reached the end of what Peter truly believed was an endless rope. "Dad, you've got to pull yourself together. We'll find her, even if you can't sense her!"

Peter struggled to pull himself upright. Closing his eyes, he focused his concentration to a source of energy he had carefully blocked ever since he had become aware of it on a warm spring day three months ago. It took him a moment, but he found it. The connection, though faint, was still there.

He touched his father's face and said, softly, "Father, Mary Margaret is alive. I can feel her life force! I can take us to her. Pop, come on! We're going to get her, and we're going to kick some butt."

Peter's word's briefly penetrated deep enough for Caine to look up. When Peter met his father's gaze, however, he saw the Shaolin's eyes, cold and hollow, devoid of Caine's essence. Reaching out with his mind, Peter ran straight into the wall that Caine had built to numb the pain.

Speaking in a voice with no warmth or emotion, Caine replied, "That is impossible."

Caine's skin felt like ice against Peter's fingers. Peter tenderly ran his hand up his father's cheek, resting his palm on Caine's forehead. He could not feel his father's chi; his life-force was drained. Shuddering, Peter suspected his father had retreated while trying to escape facing the past. Helplessly, Peter sensed Caine falling deeper into a dark abyss that had formed within his father. Glancing up at the balcony, Peter remembered the terror he'd felt when he thought he'd die in the fire. His father must have relived the same terrible emotions, too.

Long moments passed and still Caine remained sitting cross-legged on the ground as if in a trance. Peter considered using anger to try to motivate his father and spur him to action, hoping to create a rage within Caine that would push him to respond. Immediately he dismissed the tactic, knowing this was a time like no other he had seen and prayed he would never see again. It finally dawned on him that the answer was for him to teach his father and to give back the will to go on to the man who gave him his life -- first when he was conceived and once again today.

Peter knew the next few moments were critical and that things had to go exactly right to pull his father out of whatever hell he was in. He needed his father and his father desperately needed him. They had to take time to heal each other before they could go one step further.

Pulling himself up to a sitting position Peter wrapped his arm around Caine's shoulders. Then he leaned so close that as he whispered, his lips brushed against his father's cheek.

"Father, join with me now. I need you. I won't let you leave me." Peter rested his head against Caine's shoulder. So far, he had gotten nowhere -- his father hadn't moved. A moment that felt like a century passed and one tear etched a lonely trail down Peter's dusty cheek.

"Pop, my hand hurts like hell. I've breathed in ten pounds of soot and...and we've got a job to do that I can't do alone."

Peter felt his father's hand slip around his neck, gently pulling him into an embrace as his other arm wrapped around Peter's back. As Peter lifted his head Caine turned toward him and again, their eyes locked. Peter absorbed the despair from Caine while Caine drew hope and strength from Peter. Caine placed a hand on Peter's face and they held each other with their touch and gaze; the physical barriers between their bodies melted and their ch'is joined as one.

Their world grew thick and fuzzy and time was suspended. Father and son united their spirits, and in that instant Peter felt and saw it all, understanding why his father was in shock. He rode with David and felt Caine's sadness when the troubled young man put a gun to his head. He felt the rage and frustration of knowing he could go to only one of two people who needed him. Caine used tremendous energy to reach Peter in time, further exhausting the Shaolin. Finally, the horror from the possibility of Peter's death by fire had triggered long-repressed terrors. Only then did Peter realize how close he'd come to losing his father forever.

Kwai Chang Caine felt the strength and restraint his son displayed while being threatened and beaten by Rick and his men and the dread he felt knowing Mary Margaret was being held against her will. He felt the ropes dig harshly into Peter's flesh and breathed in the acrid smoke as his son faked unconsciousness before he finally removed the nails from his own hands. The young priest almost freed himself before the trauma weakened him. And now, Peter possessed both the power and the clarity of vision to direct them to the course of action necessary to save not only Caine's life, but also the life of Peter's friend and former partner -- the woman who would be Caine's wife.

_Father?_

_I am here, my son. Be still while I focus our combined energy on your injuries. We must heal you as much as possible to face whatever battle awaits us._

_Yes, Father._

_But Peter, being Peter, could not be still long. Pop, why do I know where Mary Margaret is and you don't?_

_Silence for a moment, then, I believe whatever they gave her was directed toward the state of awareness of a Shambhalla master. They did not take into account you would know where she was. I also believed this to be the case._

_You mean I'm kind of like a Warthog hugging the ground, flying lower than the B-52 bombers, and sneaking in under the radar sweep?_

_...Something like that._

_Pop, I thought I lost you today. It was worse than when you left. I never want to lose you like that again._

_You need not worry, my son, especially now that I can count on you to keep me on the straight and narrow path._

As quickly as it had started, the link vanished and the union ended. Peter couldn't help feeling resentment to be yanked away from the warmth and security he felt, surrounded by his father's love. But as he became aware of his surroundings he was rewarded by the look in Caine's eyes -- filled with worry, humor and love. His father's confidence was fully restored. Peter's awareness immediately snapped back to the present and the mission they had in front of them.

"My son, I have done all I can for your injuries. Are you able to drive?"

Peter tried to move his injured hand and found it useless, but the swelling was no worse and he could tolerate the pain. Gingerly trying to stand he was amazed that he felt as good as he did.

"I'm ready, Pop. Let's get the hell out of here."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Eclipse

Liz Gregg

Chapter 5 Warning: Adult Language and adult subject matter.

Feeling grumpy, Kermit Griffin decided to ignore Jody Powell when she entered his office without knocking. Jody stood silently next to his desk. It was late, the end of a long and frustrating day.

Seated at his computer, Kermit finally grumbled, "I guess if I ignore you, you won't just go away. What's up"  
"Kermit, didn't you stay late to help Mary Margaret so that she could go home?"

"Yeah, it's a drag she lives with Caine. I feel like I have to be nice to her sometimes." Kermit continued, "Why, is something wrong?"

"I think so, maybe. I was supposed to meet them at their apartment, but they're not there. There's no note, and Mary Margaret left her gun and badge in her bedroom. I walked right in and looked around because the door was unlocked."

Kermit and Jody stared at each other a moment. Jody finished, "That doesn't sound like Mary Margaret. I can't imagine where she would go without her gun and badge. Then I called Peter, and didn't get an answer."

The soft thuds and scuffs of a muffled commotion caught their attention. Rising, Kermit joined Jody to check it out.

A red-faced David Reed argued with the shift supervisor. "I'm telling you, the priest, Master Caine, told me to tell you guys she was in serious trouble!"

This shift supervisor apparently did not know Kwai Chang Caine. "You say this man, Master Caine, claimed that detective Mary Margaret Skalany is in some sort of trouble?"

Hearing Skalany's name, Kermit jumped in saying, "Thanks, Sergeant, we'll take it from here."

Grabbing David by his arms, both Jody and Kermit hauled the young man into Kermit's office. Kermit slammed the door shut.

"Okay, David, tell us exactly what you know," Kermit demanded. "First, do you know where Detective Skalany is?" At David's blank expression, he repeated, "Detective Mary Margaret Skalany?"

"No, I don't know where she is. And I don't think Caine does, either. When we got out of the car, the priest, Master Caine, he started acting really strange, just like they told me he would."

Jody interrupted, "Who told you?"

"The one guy's name is Jack, and the other's name is Clarence. I think Clarence is the boss."

"In his dreams," Jody muttered under her breath. David looked at her strangely, and Jody asked, "What exactly did Caine say?"

David held his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. "Man, I don't remember! He was talking really weird-"

Kermit interrupted, "What about the car?"

David and Jody both looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"David, what car were you driving? Was it your car?" Kermit asked, his voice tense.

"No," David answered, "I don't have a car. Jack let me borrow his car."

Kermit snapped, "Where is it?"

"It's parked in the lot." David looked confused.

Kermit jumped up and said to Jody, "Keep questioning him, I'm going to the car." Kermit hurried out leaving Jody no time to comment.

Jody turned to David, thought for a moment, then said, "Where were you driving Kwai Chang Caine, and why?"

David buried his head in his hands again, but Jody pulled them away from his face and said, "David, think. Your answer could save an innocent life. Talk to me."

"They told me he set up my mother! Him and his son! So I promised to help them, to get back at them."

"Get back at Caine and his son, Peter Caine?" Not waiting for an answer, she jumped up to request a black and white to go to Peter's apartment. She had a strong feeling that things were getting worse by the minute.

Taking detailed notes, she continued to transcribe the events as David related them. Kermit suddenly rolled into the office like a freight train. Snapping a stapled collection of papers in the air, he said, "I found this in the glove compartment. This is a rented vehicle, and now I've got a credit card number, and a name. If we're lucky, I'll be able to trace it to an address."

Jody said, "Kermit, David told me Jack and Clarence involved him in a plot to kill both Caine and Peter. I sent a car out to check Peter's apartment. We should hear from them soon."

The phone rang and Jody answered it. The unit called in, reporting no sign of Caine or Peter. They did describe signs of a disturbance, and ominously, a fire. They promised to investigate further and report any new information.

Armed with the information, Kermit started a computer search while Jody questioned David. A few minutes passed before Kermit jerked up his head and turned around. Lo Si, quietly seated in the corner, treated Kermit to a smile.

_One of these days, I'm going to accidentally kill him_, Kermit thought, but believed that Lo Si would probably outlive them all. Despite his irritation, he spoke to the elder with respect. "Welcome to my kingdom, Lo Si. May I infer that you have no idea where Mary Margaret is either?"

"That is correct, my friend. Kwai Chang thought I could guide you to her, but I, like him, am unable to locate her."

Jody turned sharply to see whom Kermit was speaking to, and Lo Si smiled at her. Jody asked him, "Then you do know where Peter is?"

Lo Si replied, "I know only that he is alive, and with his father. Do not be concerned with my presence," the Ancient One continued, "I will wait here, out of your way, until you have determined where you must go."

As he waited for his search to continue, Kermit asked, "Lo Si, the credit card is in the name of Serena Martin. That's the name the car is in, too. Does that ring a bell to you?"

"Yes it does, Kermit. The news is not good. Serena Martin is a woman closely tied to Li Sung."

When Lo Si said the name, Kermit cursed. He knew the man had sworn revenge on Caine and his family. After the incident with the bombs on the plane and at the precinct, Kermit had searched every way he knew how, but could find nothing to link Li Sung with the plot. Now he knew he had either missed something, or that Li Sung had a computer genius working for him. Pondering these thoughts, his computer beeped at him. Slamming his hand on the table, Kermit said, "Yes!"

Getting up, he grabbed his jacket and said, "We have an address. Let's get this show on the road."

Serena Martin stood by the kitchen window and watched the dark LeBaron swerve into the long driveway of the two-story colonial. When the car stopped Jack and Clarence burst out, opened the trunk and lifted a long bundle, what she judged to be roughly the size of a small rolled carpet...or a human body. The sight made her feel uneasy; there'd been little or no activity at this house since they'd arrived. Memories still haunted Serena. Two years ago, government agents had destroyed Li Sung's empire while Caine and Peter had liberated Serena and her daughter Maia. She'd left Li Sung for what she'd believed was the last time, but once again their paths overlapped. A strong but lethal force bound them and as years passed Li Sung's dominance grew stronger.

The two men entered the kitchen, forcing Serena to face reality. They carried a woman, bruised and disheveled, either dead or unconscious, and loosely wrapped in a dirty blanket. Serena straightened her elegant black and red velvet jacket and glimpsed at the reflection in the window to check her blonde hair, summoning the confidence to speak to Clarence.

"What are you doing, Clarence? Who is that? Is she alive?"

"Her name is Mary Margaret somthin'. She's Caine's bitch, and Li Sung has plans for her," sneered Clarence, then added, "Yeah, she's alive".

For a moment Serena stopped breathing. She knew he meant Kwai Chang Caine, and the woman must be his wife or lover, at the very least someone special to him. Like she once was. How could Li Sung have planned such cruelty, and how could she not have known? Caine would never believe her. She must find some way to let Caine know, find some way to help.

"Follow me," she said.

Turning, she walked out of the kitchen and into a beautifully decorated sitting room. Clarence and Jack lowered Mary Margaret onto a beautiful Oriental rug.

"Stay with her," said Serena. "I will speak to Li Sung."

"Li Sung?" Serena called softly as she entered the richly appointed study. He was bent over his laptop, typing intently. "Jack and Clarence have just brought a woman into the house. She was bruised and unconscious. I think you better have a talk with those two--they may have gone too far."

"Excellent! It's time for me to check on their progress. I left Clarence in charge, as my attention was required elsewhere. He knows that this time he will pay for failure with his life."

It seemed that Serena's suspicions and fears were true, but she didn't dare reveal what she knew.

"Who is this woman? Why have they brought her here?"

"She is Kwai Chang Caine's whore! But it is of no consequence, for she will soon be dead."

Li Sung's statement pierced through the layer of denial Serena had built around herself. The depravity of Li Sung's plans became clear to her, and she concluded that he had crossed over the line to insanity.

"Why kill her? She has done nothing to you."

Li Sung ignored her words and headed down the steps.

Serena watched Clarence talk to Li Sung, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She took the chance and moved closer.

"Caine ran off to try to find Peter," said Clarence. "From where David left him, he'll never get there in time." Then he asked, "What if Caine sends someone else here?"

"He does not know she is here! Caine will never find his son, and Peter will die. When we are ready, we will bring him here and show him the body of his whore. You have done well. Take her away and kill her now."

Serena panicked, finding herself immersed in a horrifying situation. Surrounded by chaos, she forced herself to remain calm by thinking furiously, what could she do? Knowing her first step was to buy precious time she blurted out the first thing she could think of. "Li Sung, Caine won't get here for quite a while. Don't kill her yet. He'll know she's dead, and he won't come."

"He will not know!" Li Sung slammed down his cane. "I've been shielding all information from him. He can not know!" The look on his face was murderous, and she knew she had tried the wrong approach.

Subtly, she adjusted her tone. "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. It's just that...." Turning away, as if embarrassed, she tried to think of another tactic.

The change of tone in her voice worked. "What is it?" Li Sung asked.

An idea formed in Serena's mind. "Well, Caine humiliated me, too."

"How?"

Knowing he might kill her on the spot and would certainly kill her when the ordeal was over, she took a huge risk and answered, "After Caine brought down your empire, we spent the night together before I returned to New York. He...used me to satisfy his physical needs. Perhaps you should make the same use of his woman. Imagine the additional humiliation you would cause him to feel."

By a slight twitch on his face, she could tell she had peaked his interest. At least she was alive to continue. Knowing Li Sung's perversity, she chose her words carefully. "Yes, she pleases him, she must be able to satisfy you. Perhaps I her, and between the two of us--"

"Very well. Be warned, if she resists, it will be most unpleasant for both of you. Make her presentable. I will join you shortly."

Feeling dazed and in pain, Mary Margaret allowed Serena to help her up from the floor. She'd regained consciousness in time to hear the entire conversation with a mixture of disbelief and horror. She didn't know Serena, but the woman must be crazy. Did she really believe that Mary Margaret Skalany would be a willing participant in a menage-a-trois with a monster like Li Sung? Once standing, she tried to look in Serena's eyes, but the older woman would not meet her gaze.

As they climbed the stairs, Serena whispered in her ear, "The room will be bugged, so say nothing until we are in the bathroom with the shower running. You must not fight this. We can buy time until," she stopped and seemed to struggle with a word, "he can get here and get you out of this mess."

Mary Margaret was stunned. Apparently Serena wanted to help her. Although she didn't say his name, Mary Margaret knew Serena meant Caine. Mary Margaret had no intention of waiting for Caine or anyone else to save her hide, but she knew she needed the extra time. Going along with Serena, she whispered, "Caine can get me out and he can get you out, too."

"Caine did that once. I came back." They had reached the top of the steps. "I'll stall Li Sung for as long as I can. Just try to remember your life is at stake. As distasteful as it may get, try to go along with him."

Mary Margaret didn't say anything, knowing she would gouge out Li Sung's eyes if he got too close. For now, but just for now, she would go along with Serena.

Once in the bedroom, Mary Margaret undressed and put on one of Serena's silk robes. She followed Serena to a master bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub and two large showers. Temper seething, body throbbing in pain, mentally viewing the borrowed time clicking away, Mary Margaret still continued to humor Serena. But when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and saw her own face bruised and bloodied and her hair slashed unevenly, she exploded, "Those fucking bastards cut my hair!"

Enraged, Mary Margaret spun around to face Serena. "Listen, Serena, I'm a cop, and I'm not waiting for anyone to get me the hell out of here! And make no mistake, I'm not letting this maniac get near me." She calmed a bit. "If you know Caine at all, then you must know he'd want you to help me, to help us live through this. If we work together, we just might be able to knock Li Sung on his ass. There must be something heavy in here. You distract him, I'll knock him out."

Mary Margaret figured that Li Sung was one hell of a fighter. "We also have to find something to restrain him." Unless we kill him first, she thought

"I have been with Li Sung a long time," Serena said softly. "You are a brave woman to consider a plan to oppose him. Li Sung is very powerful, more than I think you realize."

"Serena--"

"Very well." Serena turned and held the younger woman's hands in hers. "You are right, I can do no less than to help you. If you do what I say I will give you something that might increase our chance of survival." Serena took a deep breath. "In the bedroom, I have hidden a loaded pistol."

Mary Margaret gasped and felt a surge of adrenaline. "You've got a gun?" Tightly squeezing Serena's hands, she said. "You've got to get me the gun, now! Find it now while we still have the chance, before something happens! Get it, and bring it in here to me, then I'll figure out what to do next."

Serena nodded, and seemed to submit to the authority in Mary Margaret's voice because she left to retrieve her weapon. Mary Margaret nurtured this seed of hope, and started to believe she just might live through this whole sordid mess.

Mary Margaret finished the fastest shower of her life and covered herself the best she could in the skimpy red silk robe. Serena gave her a few hair clips and she managed to pull back her hair, hiding the worse of the savage cut. Seated on the bed, long legs curled, she watched Serena, who alternately paced the floor or sat on the edge of the bed. Remembering the room was bugged Mary Margaret said nothing. They had gone over the plan in the bathroom, and Serena had given her the gun--a Derringer! She cursed the small size of the pistol, but it was loaded and better than nothing. All dressed up with no place to go, they waited in the bedroom for Li Sung to appear.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipse Chapter 6 Liz Gregg 

Peter needed to concentrate intensely to find an actual location for Skalany, so he and his father traveled to Li Sung's rented house in silence. Caine had cleaned his son's wound as thoroughly as he could and Peter let his hand rest on his father's lap, while Caine supported his son's arm. Peter drew strength from the contact. Once when they stopped at a red light Peter glanced at his dad; they shared a smile. Peter gave strength back in the only way he knew how - he projected his unconditional love.

As they neared an actual street address, Peter stopped and called the Precinct, only to discover that Kermit, Jody and backup were already on their way.

"We're almost there, Dad. Backup is on the way. We're going to take care of her, Pop, I promise."

They arrived at Li Sung's house before Kermit and Jody. Peter parked the Stealth on the next street, and he and his father approached the house quietly. Despite Peter's injury, they easily put three guards out of commission. Just as they prepared to break into the house, backup arrived.

"Pop, wait a minute, here comes Kermit and Jody!"

"Peter, we have no time!"

The two cops ran over to Caine and Peter. Peter looked at Kermit and said, "Buddy, we've got to get in there now! Skalany's in big trouble."

"All right, kid, do you have a plan?"

"You and Jody take the first floor. Pop and I will take the second. We have to be especially careful. I don't want her rescue to be her cause of death."

"What about an alarm?" Jody asked.

"Good thinking," said Peter. "Come on, Kermit, let's check it out."

Kermit gripped Peter's shoulder. "You got it--let's go!"

Mary Margaret sat on the bed while Serena settled in a chair across the room. They were waiting for some sign of Li Sung, when in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of Skalany. She gasped when she saw his eyes burn bright with evil. Although she'd vowed to fight him to the death, she now realized that she faced a mighty power, perhaps one stronger than she had the ability to overcome.

Aiming the Derringer, she ordered, "Stay back, Li Sung. Get closer and I'll shoot."

Li Sung laughed, and the tinge of insanity in it made her cringe. "Very cute! You have found the toy gun Serena believed she had hidden from me. Do you think you can threaten me with so useless a weapon?"

"Try coming closer and we'll see how useless it is."

"It will do no good, as you will not get out of here alive."

"We'll see about that. I want you to walk slowly across the room and into the closet."

Stepping back, Li Sung said, "You do not really expect me to perform such a foolish action, do you?"

Mary Margaret rose, knowing she had to stay close for the gun to be effective, while avoiding his deadly kick. Serena crept behind Li Sung, ready to knock him on the head with a heavy woodcarving. Turning rapidly, Li Sung smashed the heel of his hand into her chest, knocking her to the floor.

Mary Margaret stepped as close to him as she dared and than fired the gun. Li Sung leered and kicked the weapon from her hand, breaking her arm. Mary Margaret cried out in pain.

"I have many enemies, and have discovered the wisdom of a bulletproof vest."

Skalany dropped to the bed and leaned back, protectively cradling her arm to her chest.

Li Sung sat next to her. "Do you fear I will spoil your virtue? Do not worry." He eyed her lustily. "Though you are not without your charms, I have no intention of using his discarded plaything. I have something far more distasteful in mind for you."

The renegade Shaolin's movements were so fast she had no time to react. She screamed when his hand smothered her face and his eyes bore into hers. She felt blinding hot pain when he entered her mind and invaded her soul. Mercilessly, he thrust deeply into her, sending daggers of darkness and fear. Somehow, she clung to her sanity for one brief moment, long enough to grab the scissors she'd hidden under the pillow. Knowing they would not penetrate the bulletproof vest, she lunged desperately for his neck. She missed and jammed the scissors into Li Sung's arm. Through the shroud of terror wrapping her mind, she heard him cry out in pain. Accepting she would die, she felt a twinge of satisfaction knowing she had hurt him first.

Li Sung's shrieked with rage, "I will kill you with my bare hands!"

As he pushed her down on the bed, he wrapped his hands around her throat so that she could not breathe. Hitting him, twisting her body, fighting for her life, she suddenly became aware that his grip had loosened; she gasped for breath. Opening her eyes for a moment, she saw Li Sung lying in a twisted heap on the floor across the room. She knew in her heart the person who had pulled him off her. Only one man had the power to crush Li Sung so completely.

She felt herself gently lifted and heard a loving voice say, "Mary Margaret, please, open your eyes and talk to me."

Smiling, she said, "Caine, how nice."

"Who else?" Caine answered, and that was the last thing she heard before falling into the arms of darkness.

Caine and Peter raced up the stairs and arrived in time to see Li Sung in the act of strangling Mary Margaret. Nearly blinded by rage, Caine tore Li Sung from her body and threw him across the room; his adversary crashed against the wall. The priest rushed to the bed, lifted Mary Margaret and cradled her in his arms, his anger drained, replaced by anxiety and concern. Immediately his son joined him.

"Pop, is she okay? Why is she unconscious? Is she seriously injured?"

Caine did not answer Peter's urgent questions, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tightly holding her hand, he focused all his concentration on her physical and emotional healing. The Shaolin knew that Jody and Kermit entered the room and they did not interrupt him; Kermit quietly cuffed a subdued Li Sung and sent him away with two backup cops.

Finally Caine opened his eyes, shook his head and met his son's gaze. "Peter, " he said softly, "Li Sung has placed a powerful suggestion deep within her mind. We require complete privacy, immediately, to try to reach her, or we may lose her forever."

"Okay, Pop. Kermit, Jody, come with me, we have to let him help her." Peter stood, placed his hand on Kermit's back and started walking with them out of the bedroom.

"Peter," Caine called sharply, causing his son to turn around, "I did not mean for you to leave. Please, stay here with me.""

"Of course, Father."

Caine waited for Peter to sit next to him.

"Peter, we must merge our strength for the second time tonight, this time to break through the wall of terror Li Sung has implanted into her subconscious."

"Dad, didn't I see her talk to you before she passed out? Is Mary Margaret in the Bardo world? Do we have to go get her?"

Caine shrugged. "She is not in the Bardo, but trapped within her own consciousness. The longer she remains, the harder it will be to bring her back. Yes, my son, she spoke for a moment. Her joy from the knowledge that she would not die helped her emerge momentarily, but she is weak from her ordeal. She did not have the energy to hold on to those who love her. She needs both of us to pull her back. Are you ready?"

Peter nodded and grasped Caine's outstretched hand. "I'm ready, Father. What exactly do we have to do?"

Raising one eyebrow, Caine looked at Peter and said, "Something you excel at, my son. We must talk to her. She can hear us, but cannot respond. We must find the right words to convince her that she belongs here, with us."

Caine focused on Mary Margaret. Touching her face, he said, "Mary Margaret, open your eyes, talk to me. Staying where you are will not ease your pain. Come home, and let me help you."

Mary Margaret stirred slightly, and they could see the conflict reflected on her face. Almost imperceptibly, she shook her head as if disagreeing.

Peter took her hand in his, and first looked at Caine, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Skalany, listen, this is Peter. You have to come back, partner."

Mary Margaret moved again, a slight expression of confusion crossing her features.

Sensing a change, Peter quickly followed with, "Listen, partner, you have to wake up. I need to tell you that you were right, three months ago, when we had our little chat outside your apartment. You were right. I was wrong. You can tell everyone I admitted it. Besides, Pop needs you. I need you."

"Mary Margaret, Peter is correct. I love you and I need you to come back. We need you to come back." Caine paused a moment, then said, "If you do not return to us, you will deny Peter the chance to officiate at our wedding."

"What?" Peter exclaimed. "Pop, you're getting married and you didn't tell me?" Peter stared at his father and missed the moment when Mary Margaret smiled and opened her eyes. Caine exchanged looks with his lover before lifting her and embracing her, not trusting himself to speak.

Skalany laughed and coughed a bit as Caine gently lowered her, and then said in a horse whisper, "Classy way to let your son know, Caine!" Looking at Peter, than back at Caine, who tilted his head and smiled, she added, "How come I feel like Dorothy waking up to the Scarecrow and the Tin Man?"

Peter grinned, and kissed her cheek. "I'll admit to having no brain, if that's what it takes to make you better." Leaning over, he kissed his father's cheek, and said, "Congratulations, Pop, to both of you. And yes, I'd be honored to perform your wedding ceremony."

At that moment they heard a knock at the door. Jody peeked in. "Do I hear laughter in here?"

"Come on in, Jody, and Kermit, too," answered Peter.

"We must take her, and you, to the hospital," said Caine. "I believe her arm is broken, and you need attention to your hand. "

"Mary Margaret, I'm glad you're okay," said Jody. "But from what I've heard, you've been holding out on me, and have a lot of explaining to do."

Looking uncomfortable, Kermit hovered near the door. Finally he said, "Come on, everyone, let's wrap it up and get the wounded out of here."

"Speaking of the wounded, where's Serena?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Serena? She was here?" Caine was shocked.

"Yes, she was here, all right. Actually, she saved my life. Li Sung hit her pretty hard. I can't believe she's gone far."

"Well, she's not in the house," said Jody. "They've just finished searching it from top to bottom, to see if there were any surprises. Everyone's been accounted for and taken to the station for arraignment, including his majesty, Li Sung. Brother, is he one miserable looking dude."

Nearing midnight, the hospital bustled with activity from car crashes and bar fights, sick babies and heart attacks. Mary Margaret and Peter were treated quickly, and they were both whisked away for X-rays. Caine learned that Lo Si had taken David Reed to see his mother; she was in the same hospital but on a different floor. The Shaolin left Jody, who had arrived with clothes for Mary Margaret, to stay and wait while he went off to find David Reed.

Caine found the young man alone in the dark in his mother's room. The priest gently touched David's shoulder, and Caine could tell from his shaking body that the teen was sobbing.

"David, Mary Margaret and my son will both survive. We are all trying to learn from this, embrace our sadness and move on. As you must, my friend. You have responsibilities now. You mother needs you. So do Lisa and your unborn son."

"It's different for you, you and your son, isn't it," said David quietly. "When you thought he was going to die, you wanted to die, too. I could feel it when you fell to the ground and I touched you." David looked down at his feet. "My dad, he's been gone so long, and he's never called or nothing. He wouldn't know if I was dead or alive."

Caine knelt down, and touching David on his cheek, looked him straight in the eyes. "David, someday, you may know why you haven't heard from your own father. But right now you have a precious gift -- the chance to be the kind of father you wish you could have. You have the chance to love your own son."

David lowered his head again and Caine could feel the boy's exhaustion. The time for understanding had not yet come. Standing and patting his back gently, Caine said, "The bed next to your mother is empty. Sleep now and tomorrow we will talk."

Caine stayed until the young man was asleep and persuaded the nurse on duty to let him stay through the night. Heading back to the emergency room, he decided to take the stairs when he suddenly became aware of her presence.

"Serena?" he called. Caine stepped through the doorway and saw her, standing with her coat pulled high around her neck. The priest reached out with both hands and opened the coat to reveal dark bruises and swelling, the results of Li Sung's fury.

"I was injured and saw Li Sung attacking her. It was impossible for me to fight him so I tried to get help. That's when you and Peter arrived and I knew there was nothing more for me to do. I've always kept a bag packed and ready to go. I managed to slip out of the house, but before I left town I had to be sure Mary Margaret survived. And...and I wanted to tell you...."

Caine had taken both her hands in his. He knew the hell she'd been living in. "Serena, please, say no more." "I'm leaving now, Caine. I'm going back to New York. Right now, I have every intention of leaving Li Sung for good." Reaching up to touch his face, she said, "I hope you and Mary Margaret find much happiness together." As her voice started to break, she pulled her hands away, quickly turned and hurried down the steps.

Caine called after her, "No, Serena, wait."

She stopped and turned to face him, and he saw tears in her eyes. "No, Caine, please. Let me go."

Serena continued down the steps and vanished from his sight. Slowly and with great sadness, he proceeded down the stairwell.

By the time Caine returned to the emergency room, Mary Margaret had dressed in clean clothes and her neatly fractured forearm was set in a cast. Peter was lucky. The nails had not caused permanent damage. Treatment complete, they both waited for the paperwork to be completed before they could go home.

"Pop, maybe you ought to let them take a look at you, too."

Caine shot him a look, answering his son's question.

Jody said, "I say we let them mail the paperwork and get out of here."

Caine joined Mary Margaret and examined her arm. He surprised everyone by leaning forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"Peter told me about the fire, and I asked him to come home with us," said Mary Margaret. "He's giving me a fight, though."

Peter jumped in, "Yeah, you two need time alone. I can stay with Kermit."

Mary Margaret and Caine looked at each other, and as she pleaded with her eyes, he could hear her words as if she had spoken aloud, _Please Caine, don't let him do this!_

Turning his head, Caine searched his son's eyes.

"Peter," he said, "You need time to heal, both physically and emotionally. The place to do that is with your family. Please, stay with us."

Jody spoke up from across the room. "I don't like to interfere-"

"Sure you do, Jody, so go right ahead," Peter quipped.

"Don't mind if I do. Peter, your father is right. You should be with your family right now. And that's all I have to say," Jody ended.

Caine watched Peter's gaze shift one by one to the three pairs of eyes that were intensely focused on his. "Okay, folks, I know when I'm outnumbered," he muttered, sounding grumpy, but smiling from ear to ear.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Eclipse Chapter 7, Conclusion Liz Gregg 

_One month later, Peter's loft._

The fire at the brownstone had been contained to the main room of the loft. Peter Caine had many friends and support from the community and with their help, although the loft wasn't completely restored, it was ready to live in. Kwai Chang Caine helped his son bring all his things from Caine and Skalany's apartment. The weeks had flown by and the month was so hectic they'd had little time alone, so Peter was glad to have the entire day with his father. He'd spent nights and shared some meals at the apartment, but his days had been busy rebuilding the brownstone. So this morning when he'd taken a really good look at Caine, he'd been surprised so see his father had lost weight and seemed distracted. Now that they relaxed at the long worktable with a cup of tea, Peter decided to try to get to the bottom of it.

"I stopped by the One-oh-first yesterday. Kermit told me that things look good for David Reed. He's doing great in the rehab program. If he graduates and stays straight for two years, he'll have a clean record."

"I am pleased."

"Yeah, I knew you would be. David's not happy about Lisa and her Mom leaving town, but he won't fight it. They have family out west who will help them with the baby.

"And a change of scenery might someday be helpful to David. A fresh start in a new location."

"That's true, Dad. When he's done the rehab, it's possible."

During the conversation so far, Caine's expression stayed neutral. Not exactly guarded, but not the face of open happiness Peter had enjoyed and even taken for granted before Li Sung had turned their lives upside down. The tenacious young priest was not about to give up so easily, but he also knew to keep the pace slow.

"Li Sung is still cooling his heels in a jail cell. The case against him is airtight." Caine raised one eyebrow and regarded Peter with what could only be interpreted as Shaolin skepticism. "What? You don't think he'll get convicted?"

"What I think is not important." Caine proceeded to sip his tea.

"Okay, so what, he gets off, he escapes, whatever. It doesn't matter, because whatever happens, we'll be ready for him, Dad. I promise."

This time Caine's answer was to cradle Peter's cheek and smile. Peter smiled back, grabbed his father's hand and kissed it. It was exactly then that he saw the sadness deep in his father's eyes.

"That's it, Dad," Peter cried, smacking the edge of the table. Diplomacy be damned. "What's bugging you? If it's not Li Sung, or the Reeds, or Lisa, then what is it? What's wrong?"

Caine sighed and walked to the balcony, but said nothing. Peter quickly followed and stood next to him, leaning sideways against the rail, watching. His father looked out at the city, but Peter could tell that Caine did not see the buildings or trees, nor did he hear the cars or people. Peter knew his father was hiding in a shadow-land, determined to stay there until he figured things out alone. But this time Peter was just as determined to join him there. And he knew it was time to push.

"Jody told me Mary Margaret went back to work Monday," Peter said gently. "She's pulling desk duty for a while until the broken arm is fully healed. Jo said she's doing okay, but that she looks tired and thin. Is she still having headaches?"

"The headaches have become fewer in number, but they have not entirely stopped."

"What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor has given her a clean bill of health."

"Yeah, but I know that you're worried. Something's not right. What do you think it is?"

Caine shrugged. "I cannot tell you something I do not know."

"Dammit, if there's something wrong, tell me! Don't shut me out, Dad. I don't like being in the dark, it's lonely and it's downright terrifying." Peter grabbed both his father's arms and turned the priest to face him. Their eyes met. "We're a team, remember? Dad, please. Tell me, what is it?"

"She has been having nightmares. Horrible nightmares." Caine turned, facing the city again, and Peter released his hold on him.

"What about?"

"She says she does not remember. And I cannot sense what they are, or anything else about what troubles her."

"But you know something's wrong."

"Yes."

"And there's nothing to do now except wait and worry. But I know something now." Peter moved sideways until their arms were touching. He waited until his father glanced at him. "I know that you hate to wait and worry just as much as I do, Pop. Maybe even more."

Caine's eyes narrowed and his mouth curved to a frown. "Sorry! I mean Dad." Peter slipped his arm around Caine's shoulder. "Well you won't have to do it alone, because I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll be watching, too -- we'll all be watching out for her."

Peter held Caine's intent and focused gaze, keeping his consciousness fully open, giving Caine permission to probe as deeply as he wished. But unexpectedly, his father shuddered once and closed his eyes. The priest's face and lips turned gray, then white; his hands gripped the balcony rail and his body swayed.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Peter forced away the fear and held on to his father, supporting him. "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine now, Peter," answered Caine slowly. As the color slowly returned to his face the Shaolin pulled Peter close and kissed his cheek. "But earlier today, did you mention something about...lunch?"

"Well yeah, I guess so," Peter answered calmly, not reacting to the sudden shift. He knew it was time to back off. "I did say that if you helped me move back in, that lunch was on me. Hmm. The kitchen's fine, so I could make us something here."

"Very well."

"You're actually hungry?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. I never see you eat."

Keeping an arm around his father, Peter guided them both out of the balcony and toward the door.

"Peter, what you don't know about me ---"

"I know, I know. What I don't know about you, Father, could fill the Library of Congress."

"Indeed."

"Or even the Sears Tower."

"The...Sears Tower?"

"Forget it, Dad. How about we go out for lunch?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"Great. Chili dogs all around."

"Peter!"

The young Shaolin priest laughed. "I'm just kidding, Dad. Your choice. Anything but rice." Caine shook his head, smiling. Peter felt good again. Things weren't perfect, and he guessed they'd never be, but he and his father had reached an understanding. He paused and let the memory surround him.

_You will never be alone again. I will always be there for you. You will hear the sound of the flute. You will feel the wind of my hand stopping an attack._

Caine canted his head and slid a look at his son, and the young priest knew his father shared the moment with him. Peter tightened his arm around his dad.

_It works both ways now, Pop. It works both ways._

_  
_**Come to Chinatown...ask for Caine...they will help you.**

_...and the legend continues.  
_THE END


End file.
